Choices
by pokeshadow97
Summary: Light has been having strange feelings toward Ryuzaki for a long time now, not that he'll admit it. But when Ryuzaki tells him something that could ruin all of his plans, Ryuzaki kiss's him. Now Light is faced with a tough decision. To do as his heart tells him, or what Kira tells him. LightXL YAOI
1. Chapter 1

Light's POV

"Hey has anybody around here seen Ryuzaki? I haven't seen him all day" Light asked the room of investigators. Matsuda's bright and happy face was the first to reply. As always

"I saw him about an hour ago, it looked like he was going outside onto the roof. I was going to ask him what he was doing but...he looked like he wanted to be left alone" Matsuda scratched his head nervously. "Hope he's alright"

"I wouldn't worry too much about him if I were you. It's Ryuzaki we're talking about... I'll go find him anyway. Thanks Matsuda" Light didn't wait for a reply this time, he just slipped out the door and followed the dark hallway, leaving Matsuda to hang on the sentence he had been about to say.

He could hear the patter of rain against the window glass as he passed. It had been raining non stop all day, a storm was defiantly about to break... What the hell was he doing out here in the rain? Did Ryuzaki actually _want _to get hit by lightening? Then again, Ryuzaki probably didn't care about getting wet or anything like that. Light didn't think L could even get sick. He had never seen Ryuzaki sick or tired or... as a matter of fact, Light hasn't even seen Ryuzaki sleep. Even when they were chained together Ryuzaki would sit there awake for hours as Light fell asleep. Well, _sit _ wasn't really the right word to describe the odd little quirk Ryuzaki had.

Light's footsteps echoed on the steps as he reached the door, the stone clacking hardly against his shoes. Why Ryuzaki made a place this large for so little people Light would never understand... He pushed the door opened and was almost forced back by the lashing wind. It nearly blew the door right back at him! Light forced his way past the door, leaving it to slam behind him harshly. Light walked in the tiny little overhang away from the rain and searched for Ryuzaki. The rain was so hard he could barely see the edge of the building...Light nearly overlooked the slender figure. Ryuzaki stood near the edge of the railing, completely drenched with rain, bend over as if the weight of the whole world rested on his shoulders. For the first time Light could remember, Ryuzaki actually looked sad. Not really knowing why, Light's heart gave an uncomfortable pang. Ryuzaki stared up at the sky, watching it spill water on his face, then slowly turned his gaze toward Light. Light stared back at him, that weird feeling still hovering over him.

"What are you doing standing out there by yourself?" Light asked. Ryuzaki blinked at him then cupped his hand around his ear. Light repeated himself, yelling over the noise of the rain. Ryuzaki blinked again then cupped his ear again, a faint smile playing over his features, knowing it would drag Light out here too. Light groaned. Stupid idiot... Light stepped out into the downpour, hand over his head in a vain attempt to keep himself dry. No such luck. He was soaked in seconds. Light walked through the wind and the rain until he stood just across from him. The brief smile had disappeared from Ryuzaki's face, no trace of it ever being there. His eyes were slightly glazed, as if deeply lost in his thoughts.

"What are you doing Ryuzaki?" Light asked once more.

"Oh, I'm...not doing anything in particular it's just...I hear the bell..." Ryuzaki only muttered the last bit, as if it had just been a thought he had accidentally spoken aloud. He turned away from Light and looked back at the sky.

"The bell?" Light asked.

"Yes. The sound of the bell is unusually loud today" He seemed to be staring at something in the distance. Light followed his gaze and only say the same dark clouds as the rest of the sky. Nothing special. Nor did he hear any bells.

"Hmm? I don't hear anything"

"Really? You can't hear it? It's been ringing none stop all day, I find it very distracting. I wonder if it's a church. Maybe a wedding or perhaps a..." He stopped, a strange look crossing his face. It was as if he couldn't say the word funeral. Light stared at him. Why didn't he want to say it?

"What are you getting at Ryuzaki? Come on cut it out and let's get back inside" Light said. Ryuzaki just looked genuinely sad, an expression almost like regret plain on every feature. Light had never seen Ryuzaki look so...human...

"I'm sorry...nothing I say makes any sense anyway...If I were you I wouldn't believe any of it..." Ryuzaki looked away. Such a sadness radiated off him it almost hurt Light to look at it. Light felt weird. He was almost feeling guilty about making Ryuzaki feel this way. It was almost heart breaking. No...he couldn't think like that about L, he can't go around feeling sorry for the guy! But...This wasn't L. This was Ryuzaki, the real Ryuzaki, not some cover or Light's nemesis. Just a guy.

"No you're totally right. Honestly most of the things you say sound like complete nonsense. There would be no end to my troubles if I actually took you seriously all the time. I probably know that better than anyone" Light admitted. Ryuzaki still didn't look at him.

"Yes...I would say that's a fair assessment... but...I could say the same thing about you" Ryuzaki said. Light was taken aback slightly.

"Huh? What's that suppose to mean?" Light asked.

"Tell me Light, was there ever a moment since you were born that you actually told the truth?" Ryuzaki looked him dead in the eye, his own back to their cold calculating stare. This wasn't Ryuzaki anymore. Now this was L. He stared at Light hard, as if he could look right through his covers and straight into his soul. The world was silent, even the noise of the rain seemed like a distant memory. Nothing moved, nothing shifted, the only thing Light could do was stare at the sodden figure's blank eyes. He had to say something, if he kept silent much longer L would take it the wrong way...well for L it would be the right way. That was the wrong way for Light.

"Where is this coming from Ryuzaki? I do admit I stretch the truth here and there. However, finding one person in this world who has never told a lie it wouldn't be easy. Human beings just aren't made to be perfect like that. Everyone lies from time to time. Even so, I've always made a conscious effort to be careful not to tell a lie that could hurt others... That's my answer" Light explained as best he could without giving anything away. Ryuzaki just gave him that same cold hard look. After a second he turned away.

"I had a feeling you'd say something like that" Again that slight sadness echoed in his voice. Light blinked the rain out of his eyes as they stood there once more. And once again that strange sense of guilt crept back into him. It was easy to hate a man with no emotion who was trying to kill you, it was so much harder to hate a broken one.

"Let's go back inside. We're both drenched" Ryuzaki turned back in his direction and watched the rain drip from Light's hair.

"Yeah" Light almost laughed. Good.

...

They'd walked together through the downpour and back into the warmth of the building. The sound of the wind and the rain disappeared almost as soon at the door shut behind them. Light felt as if he had just stepped out of a pool. He was completely saturated. It would take days for his shoes to dry. Ryuzaki had disappeared somewhere, probably to get a towel or something. Light plunked himself down on the stairs and sighed. If Ryuzaki wanted to go off and sulk in the rain again Light was defiantly bringing an umbrella or something, he was freezing his ass off now. Light kicked off his shoes, peeled his sodden socks off, and placed them on the step below him neatly.

"Catch" Before Light could even turn something white smacked him in the face.

"Ow what the hell!" Light realised it was a towel.

"I tried to warn you didn't I?" Ryuzaki said from somewhere to his right. Light felt a sharp come back rise in his throat, but held his tongue.

"Thanks I guess" And with that Light began an attempt to dry his hair. Ryuzaki reappeared, a towel sitting on his head, and watched him for a few seconds. Something weird in Light's chest made him nervously look away from Ryuzaki. What the hell was that? That wasn't Ryuzaki's usual look, it looked almost like he was studying him...and not in the usual way he did.

"Well that certainly was an unpleasant outing" Ryuzaki said at last.

"It's your own fault. I mean what did you expect?" Light let out a little huff of laughter as he said it. For being the world smartest detective sometimes did he really had to state the obvious like that?

"You're right. Sorry" He stood there staring, towel over his head. Light had to hold back a smile at how cute it was. Wait. Cute? Did he just call Ryuzaki cute? Light busied himself with the towel, mimicking L's blank expression, telling himself it was just a stupid thought that never happened. This is why he didn't see Ryuzaki before he had grabbed his foot.

"What are you doing?!" Light stared wide eyed at the raven haired man.

"I thought I might help you out. You were busy wiping yourself off anyway" His oddly dark eyes blinked innocently back up at Light.

"Look it's fine you don't have to do that" Light tried to keep the alarm out of his voice, but that only succeeded in making himself sound almost angry with Ryuzaki.

"I can give you a massage as well. It's the least I can do to atone for my sins, I'm actually pretty good at it" There was something odd about the way he said this, as if keeping something to himself. What's he up to? He can't actually mean any of this can he? Beside, some strange part of Light didn't mind what he was offering.

"Fine do what you want" Light looked away, afraid he might give too much away by connecting their gaze.

"Alright" Ryuzaki wasn't looking at Light anyway, except for his feet which didn't really count in Light's mind. Ryuzaki's slick black hair was still soaking wet as he knelt beside Light, drying his feet for him. He wasn't too sure why but...he liked the feel of Ryuzaki's long elegant fingers on him, even if it was through a towel. It was silly he knew he should be repulsed by him or at least feel some sort of hatred for L as he stood mere centimeters away from him but...

He felt Ryuzaki's long cold fingers take his foot and press down hard on one of his pressure points. He couldn't help but grunt in pain.

"Hey!" He flinched.

"You'll get used to it" Ryuzaki simply put it. He pressed again, and he was right. It didn't hurt as much as last time. This time he could actually feel the skill in his fingers, pressing deep into the muscles. It actually felt pretty damn good after awhile! _I wonder how they would feel- _**STOP THINKING THAT! **Kira shouted at him. _I'm sorry, I don't know why I thought that._ **Well...just don't!**

Water drops ran from the top of Ryuzaki's head, along a strand of his silky black hair, and dripped onto Light. Light smiled slightly and picked up the towel he had dropped. He pressed it lightly to Ryuzaki's face, catching the water as it dropped. Ryuzaki froze at the contact.

"Here, you're still soaked" Light offered politely. But for some reason this made Ryuzaki look kinda sad again.

"I'm sorry..." He apologised, but for what Light wasn't sure of. He took up his feet again and stared sadly at them almost. Again, another painful pang struck Light's chest. Why is it that everything he was trying to do for him now making Ryuzaki feel this way? It was at this moment Kira decided to butt into his thoughts. **You should be glad he feels this way! Wasn't the whole plan to make him suffer for trying to stop our goals!** The Kira part of him yelled at Light. Light was happy that _L _was sad...but this wasn't L. At the moment this was Ryuzaki. The quiet shy sad figure who currently looked so miserably it was physically affecting Light too. Kira rolled his eyes at Light's thoughts. Light told him to shut up. It was none of his business what he thought of Ryuzaki.

They stayed like that for what felt like an eternity, Ryuzaki lightly brushing Light's feet, Light just watching, occasionally dabbing away the water droplets on Ryuzaki's skin. It felt strange, almost like it was right to be here like this with him. There were no arguments, no angry glances, not a single plot to kill one another. Just them, as they really were, together.

"It'll be lonely won't it..." Ryuzaki murmured in barely more than a whisper. Light wasn't even sure he was talking to him, but rather a thought Ryuzaki had just said aloud again.

"Huh?" Light grunted. Ryuzaki looked up at him, his face framed by his perfect wet black hair.

"You and I will be parting ways soon" He smiled almost sadly. Light felt his body go cold. **How... How did he...?** Light's hand's had frozen where it was hanging, towel limp in his fingers.

He was trying to find something to say when Ryuzaki's phone rang. He stood up out of his crouch and held the phone in that funny way using only his thumb and index finger

"Yes?...I understand...tell him I'll call him back as soon as I can, don't tell the others just yet...there's something I've got to take care of first" And with that he snapped the phone shut and blinked at it. Light was still speechless. _How does he keep outsmarting me like this! All that planning, all that secrecy, and he KNOWS!? _

"What you said before... what makes you think that?" Light asked, trying to keep the panic out of his voice.

"Oh I don't think, I know. But that's not what I really want to talk about at this precise moment; I want to ask you something" Ryuzaki crouched back down before him.

"Alright?" Light was beginning to feel scared, something only L was capable of doing. Not even a god of death could scare Light as much as L could.

"Well, this is a bit difficult to say, as I have never attempted something like this before... but... since I won't be around much longer, it's something I promised myself I would at least try..." Ryuzaki stopped. Light looked down at him confused. Ryuzaki lifted his face and stared into Light's eyes. He wasn't sure exactly why but Light's heart fluttered as he stared into the liquid pools of Ryuzaki's coal coloured eyes. Before he understood what was happening, Ryuzaki leaned forward, closing the gap between them... and kissed him. Light froze with shock. What...what was happening? Something stirred inside Light. He wanted to feel anger, revulsion, disgust, something bad towards L. In fact, Kira did feel all that, but Light had shoved him away into the deepest corners of his mind. Kira put up a bit of a struggle, but in the end, Light had won. Because this wasn't L. This was Ryuzaki, a man balancing on the balls of his feet, lightly pressing his pale lips against Light's. All Light felt was a warmth filling him head to toe, sparks tingling in his fingers, and something else he had only felt with Misa... but stronger.

Before he had even realised he was doing it, Light began to kiss him back. He felt Ryuzaki's surprise, as if he hadn't been expecting Light's reaction at all, then Ryuzaki gripped the collar of Light's top and pulled him closer, deepening the kiss. Light felt heat flood into his cheek as Ryuzaki's hand stroked it slowly. Then, suddenly, his lips were gone. Light almost had to suppressed an annoyed moan as Ryuzaki looked over his shoulder. It was only then Light had heard it. Footsteps echoed up the hallway, drawing closer and closer. Light leaned back, trying to make it look like he hadn't just done what he did. Ryuzaki went back to drying Light off with the towel. How can he be so god damn calm all the time! Light grabbed the other towel and began rubbing at his hair and face furiously, angrily trying to hide the pinkness flooding his cheeks. A figure appeared around the corner. God damn it Matsuda!

"Oh there you are Ryuzaki! We were starting to get worried, nice job finding him Light" He smiled at the pair innocently.

"By 'we' do you really mean you Matsuda?" Ryuzaki asked blankly. Matsuda looked slightly embarrassed.

"Well as you can see we're both perfectly fine right Light?" He looked at Light, eyes blank. What the hell was he supposed to say to that! He didn't even know himself what he felt let alone telling Matsuda about it.

"Right, we're perfectly fine. Just a little wet that's all" Light kept his voice even and guarded. Luckily for Light, Matsuda didn't notice anything amiss.

"Ok then, see you guys later!" He turned back down the hallway with a wave. Light let out a little sigh of relief as he disappeared from sight. He turned his attention back to the man still playing with his feet.

"What was that?" He stared down at Ryuzaki.

"I'm sorry but... I needed to do that before I died, as I know I most certainly will. I'd like to do something more but judging by your facial expression I don't think it's very likely, I'm sorry for the intrusion Light I just...wanted to actually kiss someone before I died and I wanted you to know how I...I'm sorry...I'll go now" He began to stand, not looking at Light, and slowly walked away, as if nothing had ever happened. Despite himself...well... despite Kira _yelling _at him, Light didn't want that to happen.

"Ryuzaki wait!" Light called after him. He turned and tilted his head, tiny traces of confusion showing in his usually emotionless face. Light wasn't sure what to say next. How could he explain what he was feeling in words? A thought suddenly made its way into his head. Maybe...he didn't need word.

He walked over to where Ryuzaki stood and paused just in front of him

"Yes Light?" He stared back blankly. Before his nerves could get the better of him Light leaned forward and placed his lips over Ryuzaki's. Ryuzaki stiffened in surprise. Light snaked his arm around Ryuzaki's waist, feeling his bony frame beneath his fingers. Something stirred inside Light chest, something he had never felt before. Heat flooded his chest as this new emotion burned though his heart, his mind, even his very soul. The strength of this foreign emotion was overwhelming it had even subdued Kira!

Ryuzaki's frozen body finally unstuck itself. Light felt Ryuzaki's lips soften under his and part slightly, as if he were unsure of what exactly to do now. Light pushed their bodies against the cold tiled wall, pinning Ryuzaki against the wall. He pressed himself against Ryuzaki's slight yet surprisingly strong frame, feeling each muscle through his clothing. Light moved his mouth slowly against the detective's, wanting to make this new feeling last forever...

Light begrudgingly pulled away so he could see Ryuzaki's face. Ryuzaki's eyes were dark and hooded, his cheeks slightly flushed and his mouth hung open slightly, breathing hard.

"Don't be" He rested his forehead on Ryuzaki's. Light ran his thumb over Ryuzaki's hip, feeling the bone under him. How was he so skinny? He ate like a pig! Ryuzaki almost felt like he would snap under his grip. Light and Ryuzaki just stood there, breathing heavily, staring into each other's eyes. **Uhg...you two are making me sick... **_Shut up_

"Light?" He asked shakily.

"Yeah?"

"We're directly under a security camera" He nodded to a point over Light's shoulder. Light looked over and saw he was right. One of the many cameras stationed in this place was pointing at them, watching them with its big metal eye. Kira snickered at Light. **Nice job idiot**

"You think anyone saw us?" Light asked.

"Could be a possibility, Matsuda was meant to be working in the security room but the others I'm not so sure about" Ryuzaki still spoke with his usual air about him, even if he was a little breathless. "...Hey Light?"

"Still here" Light smiled. Ryuzaki gave Light a nervous glance before talking.

"I know where there are no cameras" He said kinda hopefully. Light blinked at him surprised. Was he being serious? That same feelings of butterflies in his chest tingled through him as he thought about it. **NO! DON'T YOU EVEN DARE! I SWEAR TO GOD I WILL-**

"...Show me"


	2. Chapter 2

Ryuzaki POV 

This was just odd. Wrong if you will. Ryuzaki had made a promise to himself years ago, long before he had been introduced to the police force or even moved to Japan, that he would never again form a personal attachment to anyone. It was just too risky. He had been doing fairly well at this too, he was always appeared distant to his colleagues would deliberately avoid conversations that did not concern his work, sometimes he would deliberately do something to offend them. That way he didn't feel sad when they died. Which they nearly always did. Even his relationship with Watari was kept to strictly little more than friends. And this was the man who had raised him, helped him to get to where he was today. So that way, when someone on the team dies, not if, when, he wouldn't let it affect him. He wouldn't regret, he wouldn't diverge from the task, he felt next to nothing for them if they were killed. That didn't mean he let them die, oh no, he tried to make sure they were kept safe... But sometimes, people were destined to die...

This way of thinking had served Ryuzaki well for years. In that time he had watched 67 men and women exactly, die for his cause. It was hard at times, to forget the many names and faces of the dead was near impossible with a photographic memory like Ryuzaki's, but at the same time it was easy to ignore...or so he told himself...

His whole life had always been dedicated to his work. That was until he met Light.

Many beauties are in the eye of the beholder. Others are beautiful in the eyes of all. A few select people are both. Light was one of those people. He had seen it in Misa's eyes many a time, admiration, desire, lust, happiness, all directed towards that one man. Once or twice Ryuzaki had even caught this in his own eyes. Being himself, Ryuzaki just buried those unwanted emotions away into the depths of his mind. But they would always dig themselves back out again. It was only now, as the end drew near, he had allowed himself these emotions. He was actually surprised by the strength of them too once they were out. That's why he had kissed him. He _had _to do it.

Ryuzaki had led Light down the stairs and into his corridor. Ryuzaki's mind was whirring as he walked beside Light. He really hadn't been expecting this reaction at all. All his scenarios he had devised had never ended like this, except the one he had dreamt about. They had all ended in some form of rejection. Things like being pushed away, being yelled at, being punched, which he was really thankful hadn't happened. A punch in the face was the last thing he needed before he had to go. Only one of his scenarios allowed him to suggest the Light would allow the kiss but even that didn't lead to what was happening. Uncertainty filled him as he reached his room. Ryuzaki had no idea what to do in situations like this. He had never had any sexual experiences before...

"Well...this is my room..." Ryuzaki scratched his ankle with his other foot anxiously. Light shot him a look he couldn't quite decipher then tried the door. He twisted the knob. Ryuzaki opened his mouth to warn Light but was too late. Light was sharply zapped with a bolt of electricity. He swore and leapt away from the door. It probably didn't help that they were both still wet, so it probably hurt him more than it should have.

"The door has fingerprint recognition, only I or Watari can open it" Ryuzaki said blankly.

"You could have told me that sooner... I didn't even know doors could _do _that..." Light grumbled, rubbing his hand angrily. Ryuzaki placed his fingers lightly on the door handle. It have a little beep and unlocked. He opened the door himself and stepped through. Ryuzaki smiled slightly at the look on Lights face as he took in the room. Ryuzaki's room was massive, and a mess he knew, but he didn't think it deserved the reaction it was getting from Light.

Light was staring open mouthed at the room. The whole left side of the room was dominated by books, hundreds and hundreds of them all placed neatly on the shelves in no particular order, just lazily thrown in. Watari often tried to organize them a bit better for him, but Ryuzaki didn't really care how they were displayed, he was the only person who used them after all. About half way through the shelves a monitor was cut into the wall. The far end of the room was Ryuzaki's bed, which he had never made in his life. Didn't need to either, Ryuzaki barely slept anyway, there was no point. The right side of the room had his red velvet arm chair beside a desk covered in bowls of lollies and a crumb covered plate that once held an entire cake on it but was long gone. Ryuzaki's laptop sat in the middle of the floor, humming softly to itself sitting beside the timer. Light stepped into the room and stared at Ryuzaki's desk. Ryuzaki's thumb had made it's way back into his mouth as he watched Light. He couldn't help it. Whenever he got nervous or thought too hard he did it. He didn't care of course but he knew others found it odd.

Ryuzaki used his foot to close the computers lid. _Didn't want Light seeing what on there now do we. _He also pressed the big button on top of the timer, resetting it to 23d: 23h: 59m: 59s. Ryuzaki watchet the count down with a little pain in his heart. How long would it take for him to see this hit zero? Then again...he wouldn't be around to see it hit zero anyway...

Ryuzaki turned away and watched Light looking around the room. He couldn't help but study Light. It was just something that always happened to him, he _had _to watch and observe. Not by choice, it was a...convenient side affect of his condition. He always documented the littlest of details no matter what they were, like that one hair that was sticking up the wrong way on Light's usually pristinely kept head or the fact he had a strange little flit in his eyes... Light was still wet from their conversation outside, his white shirt turned seethrough, clinging to his every contour like tissue paper. He could tell Light felt uncomfortable being wet but it had never bothered Ryuzaki in the least. It made Ryuzaki nearly shudder as he subconsciously raked his eyes over Light's basically see through top. Oh the things he wanted to do to this boy...

Ryuzaki knew what he wanted to do now, he was just unsure of how to do it.

"Do you always eat like this Ryuzaki?" Light laughed, nodding to the big bowl of lollipops. They were all different colors, like a bouquet of rainbow bubbles...

"Well yes, I find it very difficult to function without something sweet to give my brain the edge, but...does that really matter?" Ryuzaki had decided how he was going to do this, but was just trying to pluck up the courage to do so.

"I suppose not, I was just..." Light froze as Ryuzaki crossed the room to him. Ryuzaki stood on the balls of his feet nervously in front of him. Was this what he was supposed to do? Before Light could react Ryuzaki grabbed him and pressed his mouth against Light's. Light gave a surprise grunt as Ryuzaki forced his tongue into his mouth. He felt Light allow himself to go limp in Ryuzaki's arms and kissed him back. Ryuzaki ran his hand along Light's waist, feeling Light shudder under his touch. Wow...This was actually happening...He was actually going to do this.

Light suddenly pulled away from Ryuzaki.

"Ryuzaki... I-I don't think I can do this" Light turned away.

"Why not?" Ryuzaki blinked. He knew it was too good to be true...

"I-I'm with Misa. She's my girlfriend and I... I... I'm not even gay!" Light's face had turned red as he scrambled to find words.

"You don't have to be. I'm not" Ryuzaki watched Light's face grow steadily redder at these words.

"Then...what the hell is all this if you're not!" Light's face was twisting in confusion and something else Ryuzaki couldn't quite recognise.

"Light I thought you were supposed to be intelligent, were I in your shoes I would have figured it out by now. I like both male and female partners; I believe the word is bisexual. And besides, it's not like it's gonna be bad, as a matter of fact I'd say you'll find the experience quite... enjoyable" Ryuzaki began to suck the nail on his thumb anxiously again.

Light was concentrating hard on something, Ryuzaki tried to determine what exactly._ Was he conflicted simply because of Misa as he claims, or was it something more? Did he think he's made a mistake by coming here with me? It can't be because he doesn't want to, that much was made clear by the way he kissed back, but what is this indecisiveness I'm sensing...? _L, because this was L thinking now, wondered whether he was conflicted because he really was Kira and Kira did not want to do this with his enemy. Then again if he really was Kira he wouldn't have allowed L to make a move on him in the first place...or would he? Could just accepting that kiss be part of his plan? To trick L into thinking that Light was not Kira by simply allowing this to happen? L was completely lost in his thoughts, so he didn't hear Light give in.

"Screw it" Light, still unnoticed by L, looked down on the man and grabbed him roughly. Caught off his guard Ryuzaki gave a little startled squeak as Light pushed him back onto the messy bed and recaptured his mouth. Ryuzaki was snapped out of his thinking as he felt Light grind his lips against his own with a fiery heat. Light's fingertips trailed slowly along the soft skin of Ryuzaki's neck, leaving behind a line of fire where he had touched. Ryuzaki found himself on his back against his headboard with Light hovering over him, slowly caressing his body. Goosebumps sprung up along his arms as Lights hands trased his collar bone with his thumb, rubbing it gently, watching as Ryuzaki began to breath rather heavily.

Ryuzaki's brain was going into overdrive. This was all too much for him. Feeling Light's lips trailing down his chest, his fingers tugging at his jumper, it was impossible to hold onto his reasoning abilities he had always prided himself on.

"Oh my...god!" Ryuzaki hissed as Light's roaming fingers brushed one of his nipples.

"Geez you're really sensitive aren't you?" Light teased Ryuzaki by running his finger in a little circle, flicking his sensitive bud once more. Ryuzaki let out a little whimper at this before answering.

"I...can't...think straight anymore" He moaned as Light did it once more.

"Then stop thinking" Light said bluntly. That's easy for him to say! From what little Ryuzaki had seen of Light he could easily change his emotions to suit him, turning himself off completely. Ryuzaki couldn't do that, his mind would always be whirring, even as he slept...if he could sleep.

"I highly doubt that's possible Light" Ryuzaki felt himself beginning to turn red as he stared at the lust filled eyes of the younger male.

"...We'll see about that" And with that, Light's hand cupped the bulge in Ryuzaki's loose trousers and began to stroke it. Ryuzaki groaned as a wave of pleasure washed over him.

"Oh my...AHH!" Ryuzaki moaned. Light just smirked and continued to rub Ryuzaki's hardness through the pats. Never before had Ryuzaki felt anything like this in his life. He had never imagined anything could feel this good!

"Told you I could fix it. Didn't I?" Light teased. Stuck up little... someone needs to teach him a lesson... Ryuzaki couldn't take it anymore. Grabbing Light's shirt hard Ryuzaki unbuttoned the white top, pulled it off and threw it away. Seconds later the younger boy's pants had also disappeared, leaving his naked body for Ryuzaki to enjoy. Now he could finally get a look at him.

Light's body was so...so...perfect. Each limb rippled with muscle, Ryuzaki knew Light was an excellent athlete so that was no surprise. But all the same, the way his body curved just right, his skin seemed to glisten with what could only be described as sexual magnetism. Even his eyes were amazing, chocolaty brown with flecks of something else... but currently his pupils were so dilated that they were almost black. Light's hair hung limply around him, framing his perfect face as he watched Ryuzaki curiously. Then, Ryuzaki's eyes lowered. _Oh my... _Light's hardened member was much larger than he thought it was going to be. No wonder he had so many girls chase after him. _But he's all mine now, just like I wanted. Shame it had to be under these circumstances, but I think this will be the most perfect moment in the rest of my life,_ Ryuzaki thought to himself.

"See something you like there Ryuzaki" Light smirked.

"I suppose you could use those terms... sorry to stare, it's just...well...I've never actually seen another mans...genitalia before...I've hardly even seen my own to be truthful" Ryuzaki turned away, face red hot with embarrassment.

"Wow...not even when you, you know, touch yourself?" Light continued to smirk at Ryuzaki. He felt his face turn an even deeper shade of red, which was quite easy considering how pale he was.

"Well...I haven't actually... done that since, well, probably when I was about your age. I've never really had the time what with all the work I've been doing... it's just a distraction..." Ryuzaki trailed away.

"Another thing we can change" And with that, mere seconds later Ryuzaki's blue trousers and white jumper were thrown across the room carelessly, leaving him in nothing more than his underwear. Ryuzaki let out a little whimper as he felt Light's hand ghosting over his hardening crouch to hook a finger in the elastic. At a painfully slow pace Light pulled his last bit of clothing down, freeing his erection from the clingy fabric.

"Damn. You don't look to bad yourself Ryuzaki" Light ran a finger along Ryuzaki's shaft, bringing forth another whimper from him.

"Well I told you I'd give you an enjoyable experience, so..." Ryuzaki trailed away once more, not exactly sure how he was supposed to do this.

"So?" Light asked. Ryuzaki hesitated a second more before he set forth a course of action...literally. Ryuzaki put a hand on Light's bare chest and pushed him back. Light let himself get pushed back onto his elbows with a small smug grin.

Ryuzaki took Light's length in one hand and began to pump it. Light's groan sent shivers down Ryuzaki's spine. It felt slightly strange to have another man's member in his hands, but the sounds that came from deep inside Light told him he was doing the right thing.

"Ahhh fuck...YES!" He moaned as Ryuzaki pumped harder. An idea had formed in his head, but Ryuzaki was once again unsure how to execute it. Should he tell him what he was about to do? No. He decided not. Let him have a nice surprise.

Ryuzaki bent down over Light and place his mouth over Light's head. Light gave a gasp of pure ecstasy as it went into Ryuzaki' hot wet mouth. Ryuzaki felt Light's hand on his head, fingers entwining in his silky black hair. That was a good sign right? He wasn't sure he was doing it right but it still seemed to be working, whatever he was doing. He lightly ran his tongue along the side of his member before he began to bob his head along his shaft. Light moaned loudly. His elbow nearly slipped as his back arched in pleasure, causing his member to go even further into Ryuzaki's mouth. It's a good thing Ryuzaki didn't have a gag reflex or he might have choked when Light's shaft hit the back of his through.

Light was panting heavily as Ryuzaki continued to suck. Ryuzaki ran his tongue around Light's head feeling Light moan in response. Just hearing the noises Light was making made Ryuzaki's own member harden in anticipation. A strange taste seeped into Ryuzaki's mouth; he assumed it was pre cum. The strange thing was it wasn't a bad taste... even if it wasn't sugary.

Ryuzaki would have happily continued until Light came on him, or in him as the case may be, but Light suddenly pulled back. Ryuzaki looked up at him confused. Light sat up and smirked again.

"I'm not gonna let this night be over that quickly" Light panted. He pushed Ryuzaki off him and straddled him. Ryuzaki could feel Light's erection against his own. The heat coming off it and even that lightest touch was enough to make him moan. A tiny part of Ryuzaki's mind wondered what Light was doing, but that was drowned out by the voice that screamed in his head 'Who the hell cares!', and Ryuzaki didn't even like to swear. In fact, he had never swore before now except that long period of time when he was 17... he had really been into some weird stuff back then.

Light had begun to grind himself onto Ryuzaki, rubbing their erections together, making Ryuzaki groan in pleasure at the feeling. Ryuzaki's eyes squeezed shut as Light's hand began to touch him, pumping both their members hard. Ryuzaki couldn't hold back his groan. He couldn't help it; his whole body was out of his control now and placed into the glorious hands of Light.

"Hey Ryuzaki?" Light panted.

"Ah, yes?" He was only just able to answer him. Light's hands were stealing his ability to form coherent sentences

"You said you wanted to have...fun right?" Light's flushed face smirked down at him.

"Something to that extent yes" Ryuzaki still somehow managed to sound like himself even as Light toyed with his hardened length

"Then... suck" Light's fingers trailed along Ryuzaki's lips sensually. It took a second for Ryuzaki to figure out what he meant. _Oh! _Ryuzaki was a little bit nervous about it, but opened his mouth and accepted Light's fingers. He let his saliva drown them, make them slick and warm. Anticipation made Ryuzaki squirm under Light. His heart pounded in his chest at the mere idea of what was about to happen next. Ryuzaki felt Light move him so he rested with his shoulder blades against the wooden head board and his legs spread wide. Light was on his knees before him, exposing himself to Ryuzaki. He had never felt so aroused in his life. Ryuzaki was almost begging to be touched, for some sort of friction, anything that would bring about that released he so desperately craved.

Light removed his fingers from Ryuzaki's mouth, a string of saliva connecting the two. Light bent down and using his tongue broke the chain and attacked Ryuzaki's mouth once more. The feel of Light's tongue exploring his mouth made Ryuzaki melt in his grasp. It felt like Ryuzaki had died and gone to heaven, no mortal could possible make this kind of emotion or pleasure could they? It felt like a million sparks of ecstasy going off inside him all at once. Ryuzaki felt his bottom lip get taken between Light's teeth and playfully tugged. Ryuzaki moaned softly.

Without so much as a warning Light had slipped one of his fingers into Ryuzaki's hole. He gave a surprised gasp as Light began to move it back and forth inside him. Light's mouth wouldn't allow Ryuzaki to talk; he just swallowed up any little noise Ryuzaki made. But when the second digit was added he couldn't help but pull away

"Hrg ahh!" Ryuzaki gasped as Light's fingers began to stretch him. It felt so weird, it felt painful yet at the same time it brought an enormous amount of pleasure. Then there was another finger. Ryuzaki bit down hard on his own lip to stop from crying out again. After a few seconds it felt alright, it was just the initial shock that got Ryuzaki each time.

"You ready?" Light asked. Ryuzaki wasn't sure how to answer that... Light's fingers had disappeared. Ryuzaki felt Light's head resting at his entrance and raised an eyebrow questioningly. Ryuzaki nodded. Light's length slowly pushed its way into Ryuzaki. He gasped in pain mixed with pleasure as it delved deep inside him. Thankfully Light waited for Ryuzaki to adjust.

"You right now?" His voice sounded rough and husky. This turned Ryuzaki on even more so for some reason.

"Do it, please" Ryuzaki moaned. Light smiled gleefully as he was finally given permission. Light began to thrust hard into Ryuzaki, hitting that special spot.

"Oh my, GAHH!" Ryuzaki couldn't help but scream as complete and utter pleasure rocked his body like a tidal wave. Light deliberately hit that spot again, causing Ryuzaki to writhe with pleasure beneath him. This felt ten times better than Ryuzaki had ever imagined! Light slammed himself into Ryuzaki's body hard. Ryuzaki wasn't wrong about how strong he thought he was. The force of each blow, the strength he held Ryuzaki's hips with, it was all enough to break him. The weird thing was though, Ryuzaki _wanted _to be broken. He wanted to be...well umm... banged so hard he won't be able to move tomorrow. And at the rate this was going, Light may actually succeed in this.

"You're so fucking tight Ryuzaki" Light growled in Ryuzaki's ear. All Ryuzaki could do in response was moan as Light hit his prostate again.

"Oh you like that huh" Light grunted. Ryuzaki couldn't responde. How did Light even expect a response from him? Any noise that left Ryuzaki's mouth now would only be groans or obsanities. Words didn't seem very likely to come out of his mouth. But Light wasn't accepting a non verbal response.

"Say it!" He panted.

"Ahhh yessss!" Ryuzaki moaned. He could feel himself getting close. He was gonna cum any second now. He could feel the heat building i his core, begging for release. Ryuzaki's hand began to pump his own member hard and fast. He needed his release, now. Light was also close. He was groaning harder than ever as he watched Ryuzaki touch himself. He felt Light's hips slam into him vigorously as he neared the verge. The feeling of his hardness being pumped, his body being slammed into, his prostate being hit, was all too much.

Screaming as he did so, Ryuzaki came hard. The most extreme feeling of pleasure overcame Ryuzaki as he spilled his seed over both their chests. White splatters covered Light's tanned skin, sticky and warm slowly dripping down his abdomen. Ryuzaki twitched and gasped as he slowly came down from his orgasm, feeling the sticky liquid against both their bodies. Light didn't even seem to notice. That of he just didn't care, which is far more likely. Still feeling the aftershocks of his orgasm he heard Light groan loudly in his ear before he threw his head back and cry out in pleasure. Hot cum shot up into Ryuzaki's hole, forcing one last moan from him even as he came down from his high. Light gasped and shook as he came, eyes squeezed tightly shut as he did so. Ryuzaki smiled shakily as he noticed Light's exhaustion.

After a few long seconds Light pulled out of Ryuzaki and collapsed beside him. Sweat dripped down their faces and onto the sheets. And to think they had only just dried from their outing.

"Wow..." Light panted heavily.

"Wow indeed Light" Ryuzaki flicked the hair out of his eyes.

"I didn't think doing it with a guy would be so...full on...you know what I mean?" Light looked at him.

"Can't really say I do. I have nothing to compare this experience with" Ryuzaki panted.

"You mean you... I was you're first? Ever?" Light leaned over amazed. Ryuzaki shrugged.

"Not everyone is the amazing ladies man like yourself... or the amazing mans man as the case may be" Ryuzaki felt a small grin cross his face. "I thought you said you and Misa Amane were waiting until after the Kira case to do that anyway"

"Come here idiot" Light opened his arm out for him. Normally, Ryuzaki hated to be touched. He didn't like the feel of other people's skin on his own, even through clothing. The only person it had ever felt ok with was Light. And Light had punched him in the face. Twice. But Ryuzaki didn't even hesitate. He climbed into Light's protective arms and placed his head on his chest. Light wrapped his arms around him and sighed.

"This may sound a little bit weird but... is it just me or does this feel at all natural to you?" Light asked. Ryuzaki looked up into Light's brown eyes.

"I don't think it's weird question Light. It's a perfectly rational question as a matter of fact. And I agree with you...this feels right" He smiled to himself. Light laughed.

"What?" Ryuzaki asked as he felt Light's chest vibrate with laughter.

"I love how even seconds after just having sex you can immediately sound like yourself again" He chuckled. Ryuzaki blushed at the word "sex"

"Well it's probably down to the fact I have more blood to think with now" Ryuzaki replied. It took a second to realise what he actually said. Ryuzaki turned bright red as Light redoubled with laughter.

"You're so shy Ryuzaki, it's cute." Light smiled at him. Ryuzaki sensed it was a compliment and let himself give a coy smile.

"Uhg god I'm tired now..." Light sighed.

"Same" Ryuzaki realised it was true. He was exhausted. And he hadn't even done anything.

"You make a good little uke" Light smirked.

"Uke?" Ryuzaki had never heard the terminology before before.

"Never mind, I'll explain later" Light smiled. If there is a later for him. Ryuzaki looked up into the tired face of Light. It was impossible to tell what he was thinking. Light had always been a closed book, even now. _Show me the world that's inside your head...The problems always starts when you see people the way you want to see them - not the way they really are. But who are you Light? _

"Please prove me wrong..." Ryuzaki spoke more to himself that to Light.

"Huh?" Light grunted. Ryuzaki knew he had heard him, so he didn't bother repeating himself.

"I hope for your sake, not my own... Even the best liar can not deceive himself" By the end of the sentence his words were little more than a murmur, a mumble of words trying to leave his head before he fell under sleeps embrace. Ryuzaki could feel his eyes beginning to droop. Light was still. It was as if Ryuzaki's word had had some sort of profound effect on him. Ryuzaki hoped it was the right effect, the one he had intended. Light sighed quietly. Fingers ran through Ryuzaki's hair soothingly. Usually he hated people touching his hair, but Light's fingers felt so calming...so relaxing...Ryuzaki was asleep before he was even aware of it. The bells had gone silent. B had been wrong about this one...


	3. Chapter 3

Light's POV 

Light had woken long before Ryuzaki. At first it took a second for Light to remember why the black haired man was even in his arms. Then it had all come flooding back. He had just had sex with Ryuzaki. Just recalling the events that had taken place made Light go red. **So it should! I can't believe you made us do that with him... **_Shut up_

It was odd, Light thought. Even though he had just slept with his supposed enemy, he felt happier than he had ever been in his life. Light had just had sex with the man he had wanted to kill. And he wanted to do it again. Well, _he _felt happy about it. Kira on the other hand was very unhappy. He had been yelling at Light the entire time.

...

**Oh my god STOP! This is NOT going to help us in anyway whatsoever! He is our ENEMY! Or have you forgotten that he's L? **Light ignored the angry voice as Ryuzaki's spidery hands unbuttoned his top. ** Oh for god, don't let him take them off! I do NOT want his hands on our thing. I SAID DON'T! **_Shut up! This isn't your decision to make! If you don't want to look, go away! _Light yelled at the voice. Just one minute, that's all he asked, just leave him alone for one damn minute. **I will not shut up until you fucking listen to me! If you do this, how on earth do you think we're going to get rid of him? **_Don't know, don't care. Go away._

Ryuzaki was looking up into Light's eyes, a strange look on his face, watching Light with those deep intelligent eyes. **Fine, if you want to do this go ahead, but I want no part of this...oh crap, can he see me? **Kira asked. Light wasn't sure how to answer that. Light knew that sometimes, when he let Kira take control, his eyes changed. He'd looked into the mirror hundreds of times as Kira to see his narrow, red tinted eyes. His god eyes... could...could Ryuzaki see it too? **Oh crap, say something smart! Um...uhg. He's looking at our thing... **_Good, thats perfect._**PERFECT! What the hell are you on abou- **

"See something you like there Ryuzaki?" Light smirked. **Nice save dumbass... **_Thanks, now go away! _**Fine...see if I care... **

...

**I still stand by what I said! Now things are going to be difficult around him. **_Not necessarily. Besides, don't pretend like you didn't enjoy it too! _**...shut up... **

Ryuzaki sighed in his sleep. Light felt a small smile creep across his face. He looks so cute when he sleeps... wonder what he's dreaming about. Light stared at the man on his chest. Ryuzaki's hair was drooping lazily across his face, framing his dark features perfectly. Both of them were still naked. Light could see how Ryuzaki's snowy white frame stood out against his own slightly tan skin. Like fire and ice... From this angle Light could see all the way down Ryuzaki's skinny body. Light felt himself smirk at the memory of last night, of all the things he'd done to Ryuzaki.

Light's eyes travelled slowly along Ryuzaki's naked body. His eyes followed the soft v in Ryuzaki's pelvis, the smooth plains of his stomach, the boney-ness of his chest, his prominent Adams apple, the black bangs that hung limply across his warm obsidian like eyes...huh? Ryuzaki's eyes were fixed on his own, watching Light with a mild curiosity. How...how long has he been awake? _Better question, how long has he been watching me? _

"Oh, Ryuzaki, you're awake" Light felt slightly embarrassed at being caught out.

"So are you" Ryuzaki said bluntly. No shit... Light of course didn't say that out loud, as much as he wanted to. Instead he slowly bent down and planted a soft kiss on Ryuzaki's lips. It wasn't supposed to be a big kiss or anything, but the feel of Ryuzaki's mouth against his own, the way the heat rose in his cheeks, he just couldn't help it. Light's hand cupped Ryuzaki's face and pulled him closer, moving his mouth harder against the detective's. He could have continued this forever, in fact, that's all he wanted to do, but Ryuzaki pulled back.

"Light, if you keep doing that I'll want to do more again" Ryuzaki breathed.

"Is that really such a bad thing?" Light asked. Ryuzaki turned slightly red. It didn't matter what his answer would be, Light wanted to do this, now. He began to kiss along the inside of Ryuzaki's throat, feeling Ryuzaki's heartbeat starting to accelerate under him.

"Light...ah...we do have...work you know" Ryuzaki breathed heavily as Light moved onto his chest.

"Screw work. It can wait... it's not going anywhere in a hurry" Light grinned at the look on Ryuzaki's face. "Oh come on, you know you want to"

"T-That much is true but..." Ryuzaki shuddered as Light ran a finger down his chest seductively, stopping just above his member.

"But...?" Light teased.

"Ah, I don't know... you're doing it again I-I can't think straight when you do that Light" Ryuzaki panted as Light began to inch closer and closer to his hardness.

Then came a knock at the door.

* * *

Matsuda's POV 

Matsuda knocked on the door he had been told belonged to Ryuzaki. It was strange, knowing where his boss slept. If he even slept! Sometimes Matsuda seriously doubted he did.

"Umm, hello? You in there Ryuzaki?" He asked nervously. Matsuda wasn't sure why he was nervous, he could just feel deep in his gut there was something worth being nervous about behind the door.

"Yes...in a second" Ryuzaki's voice sounded out of breath for some reason. The sound of hurried footsteps stomped across the floor. Wait...was that a...second pair of footsteps? No...He had to be imagining things.

"Ok. Yes Matsuda?" Ryuzaki's voice was on the other side of the door. Matsuda reached for the knob. And was promptly zapped.

"Oww son of a- ah!" Matsuda cradled his hand in shock. Why the hell did a door just zap him!? He could hear laughter from behind the door. Was that... no way... that couldn't be _Light's _laugh could it? The door opened in his face. Ryuzaki stood before him in his usual slouched way. But something was odd about it. Matsuda froze.

Ryuzaki's face was bright red, he was breathing hard and his jumper was on backwards. There was even a red mark on his neck. Is that a...a hicky? Despite himself, Matsuda's eyes spotted what appeared to be a lump in Ryuzaki's... Had he just caught Ryuzaki... eww no! There was no way Ryuzaki would do that sort of thing!

"What is it Matsuda? This is the first in a very long period of time I have actually had a decent nights sleep, this better be important" He stared at Matsuda, his eyes showing just a hint of annoyance in their usual blank expression.

"Oh, well, umm... the chief was just wondering if you were sick or something because you were late so I... sorry Ryuzaki" Matsuda mumbled embarrassed. Ryuzaki let out a sigh.

"No no, it's alright I understand... that's it?" Ryuzaki scratched his head, face still flushed.

"Oh and I was also wondering... have you seen Light anywhere? We haven't seen him all morning and Misa Misa kept bugging me to go look for him" Matsuda wished he could see into Ryuzaki's room, just to make sure his suspicions were false.

"Sorry Matsuda, I haven't seen Light around here anywhere. I'm sure he'll turn up soon though so don't worry. Tell the chief I'll be down soon" Matsuda sensed he was being dismissed.

"Will do, thanks Ryuzaki!" He smiled. Matsuda turned and began to leave. He heard the door shut behind him. Hmm. Hopefully he was just being stupid again. Light will probably show up any second now, by himself. But even so, Matsuda couldn't shake the feeling that he wouldn't find Light down stairs, but rather behind him.

* * *

Light's POV 

Light never thought work could be so damn hard. For hours and hours Light had to keep pretending like he and Ryuzaki had never happened, and that he wasn't thinking of him constantly. And that they hadn't just had sex. All of which grew harder and harder as the day drawled on. It was especially harder now because of Matsuda's interruption. It was like the guy knew when they were going try and be intimate!

Light couldn't concentrate for the life of him. What was the point in all this? _I already know what's happening Kira wise, where he is, who he is... _This was basically just reporting everything he had done to Ryuzaki. The most interesting thing that had happened that day Kira wise was a man charged with sexual assault had been found dead this morning, heart attack naturally. At least Misa was being efficient Light supposed...

_UHG THIS IS POINTLESS! I just want to go back to bed... _Light couldn't help but quickly glance at Ryuzaki. He was doing that cute thing where he sucked his thumb while he worked. He had an empty wrapper in his fingers from a barley sugar and was busy sucking away, taking absolutely no notice of Light at all. At least he could find it easy to ignore everyone and everything. Light flopped back in his chair and stared at the ceiling...Nope...that was boring too. Light closed his eyes to think. What the hell was he going to do with himself now?

His whole plan, everything he had been hoping to achieve had been resting on the shoulders of the fact L would be eliminated. How exactly was he gonna do that now that he... **See? I told you what would happen! But no, you let your stupid hormones get the better of you didn't you! **_No I didn't...It wasn't like that. I actually felt something Kira, something...something I need... _**Don't you DARE say what I think you're saying!** _Fine, I won't say it, but you feel it to... _Light sighed. Maybe this'll all work out... somehow.

When Light re opened his eyes he was face to face with Ryuzaki. What the?! Ryuzaki's face hung mere centimetres above his own, studying him with those expressionless grey eyes. Light wanted to jump, but he was being held captive by his stare. Oh how he wanted to just grab Ryuzaki and pull him closer...

"Umm, hi?" Light said. That was safe right? It didn't give anything away or lead to suspicion did it?

"Hello" Ryuzaki blinked back. All Light wanted to do right now was grab Ryuzaki and kiss him right then and there. It was almost like he was begging for it too. Why else would he be hovering over him like this?

"What are you doing?" Light asked. Ryuzaki shrugged,

"An experiment" It was almost like he didn't care. Ahrg this is ridiculous! Why can't everyone just leave so they were alone!? But no, life was being a bitch at the moment so Light had to push him away.

"Well do it somewhere else...you're being creepy again" Light looked away awkwardly, the reaction he would have given in the past. Light thought he saw a tiny trace of hurt flicker across his grey eyes. Surely Ryuzaki understood why he was doing right?

"No need, I already have my results" Ryuzaki shuffled away and sat in his chair in his usual odd way, almost immediately lost in thought. Light shook his head. He'd never understand what was bouncing around in that little head of his.

"I think I need a coffee...be right back" Light kicked his chair in and plodded off down the hall. The kitchen, just like the rest of the building, was massive. There were about three fridges, one specifically filled with sweets and various things for Ryuzaki, the rest were filled with normal food. There were cupboards filled to the brim with everything from super healthy bran wheat things to potato chips. His personal favourite.

Matsuda usually did most of the cooking around here. He always disappeared every night at seven and reappeared in the work room with food for everyone. It was like he was an overly concerned mother the way he did it, making sure everyone had enough, being super polite about it. He'd even get Ryuzaki something sweet. And the funny part was Matsuda's cooking tasted amazing! **He's like a woman... **_He's not a woman, he's just really nice to everyone_ **Sure sure. I swear to god he's a blonde... **

Light laughed and pulled a black mug down from the cupboard and started up the coffee machine. It was funny because it was it was true... The machine began to hum to itself softly as it worked. While he waited Light began to raid the cupboards for something to eat. _Too healthy...too much work...yuck why was that even in here? Hmm...yes! _Light pulled out a thing of chocolate chip cookie and hungrily pulled three out. He put the packet away and turned to check his coffee. Once again there was a face in front of him.

"Jesus Ryuzaki! You scared me..." Light laughed. Ryuzaki's lips twitched into a small smile.

"You seem rather on edge today Light, more so than usual. Why is that I wonder?" He said in his drawling voice. Ryuzaki seemed to be talking more to himself than to Light. He had a lollypop twirling between his fingers, removing the plastic slowly.

"I'm having a difficult time concentrating today if you haven't noticed" Light leaned back on the counter and watched Ryuzaki. The black haired man popped the red sweet into his mouth before answering.

"Yes I noticed. You haven't seemed like yourself all day. Usually you work very hard for me. I'm fairly certain Matsuda has done more work than you today. Are you feeling unwell at all?" Ryuzaki sounded genuinely concerned for him. Light couldn't help but laugh.

"Unwell? I'm feeling better than I have ever felt in my life!" Light chuckled to himself. He took a bite out of one of the cookies as Ryuzaki thought hard. Ryuzaki was right, he really was a dope with these sort of things. Not that he'd use the word dope, he use some smart sophisticated way of describing it. Last night was the first night Light had heard him use any time of unintelligent slang. Light smiled smugly. He was so good he had made Ryuzaki forget how to sound smart.

Ryuzaki eventually shook his head with a smile, finally working it out, and returned his attention to his lollypop. Light couldn't help but watch as Ryuzaki began to suck the red lolly, rolling it around his mouth. Did he have any idea what he was doing? Light's face started to go red as Ryuzaki slowly removed it, stared thoughtfully at it, and then ran his tongue across the top of it. Light began tapping his foot, trying hard not to grab the raven haired man and have his way with him. But Ryuzaki wasn't making it easy for him. He continued to run his tongue over the surface of the red lolly, almost as if he were toying with it. All Light could think about was how much he wanted Ryuzaki to do that to him. Again.

Light's body was a mess of hormones. He was still only eighteen after all, it was in his blood. He wanted Ryuzaki now. But he couldn't. Ryuzaki probably had no clue how much he was Light sweat. **Oh for god- not this again... does he have any idea what he's doing? **_Stop complaining, you're enjoying this just as much as I am _

"Fuck..." Light moaned quietly. Ryuzaki looked up at Light, head tilted to one side.

"What seems to be the matter Light?" He continued to lick while he spoke. Light cracked. In a flash he had grabbed Ryuzaki and practically attacked his mouth harshly. Caught unaware Ryuzaki gave a startled squeak. That was possibly the single most cutest sound Light had ever heard in his life. Light pushed his tongue inside Ryuzaki's mouth, tasting the strawberry flavour of the sweet almost as strongly as if he'd been the one eating it.

Light pressed himself against Ryuzaki, making him lean backwards over the counter. He wanted to feel every inch of Ryuzaki's body under his own. Ryuzaki let out a soft moan as Light playfully took his bottom lip between his teeth and bit it. Not hard of course, but enough to have felt it.

"Well...I was told people your age have very strong and... erratic emotions..." Ryuzaki's face had turned a cute shade of pink.

"You have no idea" Light stared into Ryuzaki's dark hooded eyes. Unlike their usual blankness, right now Light could see almost every little emotion and detail in his onyx eyes. And they all read 'What are you waiting for?'. Light was too happy to oblige.

He pushed Ryuzaki back onto the counter so he was sitting upright. Or as close to upright Ryuzaki could manage. Light felt Ryuzaki wrap his legs around his waist, pressing him against Ryuzaki's body.

"Heh, bit eager there are we Ryuzaki?" Light smirked.

"Light, I have denied myself any type of relationships, physical or otherwise, my entire life. I haven't touched myself, thought about touching myself, I even forbade myself to feel any type of emotion like this since I was seventeen. Yes I'm very much eager Light" Ryuzaki pulled Light back into him and pressed their mouths together.

Light could feel heat coursing through his veins every time Ryuzaki brushed his hands through his hair, deepening their kiss. _Fuck...if there wasn't a security camera here I'd take him here right now..._ Light thought to himself. _Heh maybe I'll just do it anyway... Watari's the only person who'll see, and he's not going to say anything about it. Ryuzaki could even make him delete the footage I guess. _ Light slid his hand up Ryuzaki's white jumper. He gasped as Light brushed one of his nipples softly. Light smirked. He loved how he could turn this man from one of the smartest minds in the universe to a quivering wreck in not even a minute. Using his free hand Light pushed back the collar line of Ryuzaki's top, exposing his pale white shoulder. Ryuzaki looked down almost questioningly. Light smirked and sucked on the soft bit of skin.

"Ah..." Ryuzaki moaned softly. Light had begun to run little circles around Ryuzaki's dark hard nipples, making him squirm. Then Ryuzaki groaned. Not a sexy groan, but a disappointed one.

"What is it Ryuzaki?" Light ran his lips light as a feather along Ryuzaki's jaw line.

"Uh...I don't want you to stop but... Someone's coming" Ryuzaki nodded to the door way. Now that he mentioned it, Light could hear footsteps echoing down the hallway towards them.

"If that's Matsuda again I swear to god I'll kill him..." Light growled. Why the fuck did they always get interrupted right before Light tried anything with Ryuzaki! And was Light imagining it, or did Ryuzaki give him a weird look briefly. _That better not mean what I think it means because you're wrong. _**Yeah, even I have to agree with that, our quarrel's not with him. **Begrudgingly Light pulled away and moved back over to the coffee machine, which had long since finished.

"Hey there guys!" A happy voice sounded from the doorway._ GOD DAMN IT MATSUDA! _

"Hey Matsuda" Light managed to keep the annoyance out of his voice somehow. Every time. Every damn time! Ryuzaki grunted.

"Mind if I borrow this?" Matsuda motioned to the coffee machine.

"Sure help yourself, I'm all done with it now anyway" Light stepped aside to allow Matsuda to get a cup. But this only brought him closer to Ryuzaki. Somehow he was managing to sit calmly on the bench as if nothing had ever happened. Still eating that freaking lollipop too! To distract himself Light bit into the cookie he had forgotten about and stared at the roof.

"God what a day! I haven't found a single useful thing... you find anything Light?" Matsuda asked innocently.

"I think everyone's having a hard day today..." Light sipped his coffee. He nearly had to spit it out as it burnt his tongue. Ryuzaki covered his mouth with his hand to cover up his small laugh. That suppressed laugh made Matsuda's mouth drop.

"Is there a problem Matsuda?" Ryuzaki asked, his blank face back again.

"N-no, nothing wrong Ryuzaki!" He muttered embarrassedly. Ryuzaki leant over and whispered in Light's ear.

"We'll continue this later Light" He said softly, making Light shudder. Ryuzaki stole one of the cookies out of his hand and walked away. Light smirked as he noticed the big red mark he had left on Ryuzaki neck. _Oh yes, we will defiantly continue this later... I have plans for you _

**Uhg... **Kira rolled his eyes.


	4. Chapter 4

_Authors Note:_

_Sorry this has taken me so long to do. I've been busy lately with other things and it took me awhile to get back into character. Sounds weird, but to write in L's perspective I've really got to get inside his head, think like he thinks, and i just haven't been able to lately. But it's finally done, so here, have more yaoi-y goodness ^_^_

* * *

Ryuzaki's POV

L was thinking to himself again about the Kira case. As was his usual. But today was different. Why was he still alive? Everything he had figured out in his head had lead to the conclusion that he would be dead by now. Not that he was complaining, it was just odd. L sucked his thumb absentmindedly and turned back to the computer. Maybe some research will help calm his troubled mind.

L was looking through his documents, trying to find his list of notable deaths to add to, when he noticed something out of place. A file, one he had not created, was now sitting in his computer. He opened it to find four items. One word document and three videos. The word document was labeled _M~L._ Intrigued Ryuzaki opened it. He only had to read the first line to know who it was from.

_L_

_I am sorry to inform you that your security system is not as secure as it should be. It appears to be lacking in several area's as a matter of fact._

_Just wanted to pass on a hi from everyone here at Wammy's. It was Near birthday a while ago, it was really weird. I have some footage if you want marked under N. I have also found out some interesting things about your little successors Mark under MN. I think you'll enjoy it._

_Hurry up and catch Kira already would you! You're getting slow in your old age. And get a better security system, I need a bigger challenge next time._

_Matt_

Ryuzaki's mouth twitched. Old? He had only just turned 25 four days ago... He shook his head. He would have to get Watari to work on the system later. And maybe send a message to Wammy's. This was the seventh time that little red head had managed to get into his computer. For a 14 year old he was a very talented hacker. Shame he showed no interest in helping him or becoming his sucsessor. Ryuzaki could use a hacker like that when he grows up. Ryuzaki turned his attention to the video marked N. He opened it up and watched.

_Ryuzaki's youngest successor Near was standing beside a pile of colorfully wrapped parcels, studying them carefully._

_"What are you doing Matt?" A voice asked from beside the camera._

_"What's it look like i'm doing Mel? I'm filming" Matt pointed the camera at the person beside him. A blonde haired boy wearing all black and a slightly surly expression, glared at Near. _

_"What's the point? It's not like in a few years the little midget is gonna want to watch this" Ryuzaki's other successor Mello grumbled._

_"Stop complaining already and try to have some fun!" Matt laughed. "It's a party for crying out loud"_

_Near had picked up one of the presents, a red one with little pictures of cars on it._

_"Matt's" He declared and placed it to the side._

_"Right again Near" Matt turned the camera back to Mello._

_"You still think you've outsmarted him this year?" Ryuzaki could almost see the smirk on the red head's face._

_"I don't think, I know. He may have got it last year but-" "And the year before that, and the year before that, and the year before that" Matt cut him off._

_"Yeah...Well...shut up stripey" Mello replied lamely._

_"Oh, my heart is breaking! You bully. I'll never be the same. I'll never be able to wear my favorite top again" Matt cried melodramatically._

_"Shut up Matt, you're not funny" Mello glared._

_"And you're not good at insults" Matt laughed at the look Mello was giving him. He turned back to Near, who was holding another present. This time, one with colourful spots._

_"Mr Roger" Near said, completely void of any emotion._

_"Well spotted Near" Roger smiled from where he was standing._

_"That's everyone right so far Mello, only three more to go. Still think he'll get it wrong?" Matt teased._

_"H-He'll never get it" Mello hesitated slightly, starting to grow unsure about his hidden gift. Near stared at the final three parcles. A plain dark blue one that was fairly large, a black and red stiped one and a green one. Near picked up the stripped one. Mello stiffened. _Ryuzaki had already figured out who that one was from. It was quite simple to him, Mello had thought that by using Matt's favorite colour pattern on the covers it would be hidden. It probably would have worked to were it not for the fact Matt had used something so blaitetly obvious for his own present.

_"Mello" Near gave a very small grin._

_"GOD DAMN IT!" Mello yelled._

_"Language Mello" Roger reminded the angry blonde. Matt laughed as Mello punched the wall. Roger sighed._

_"Go on Near" He encoraged the white haired boy. Near picked up the green one bellonging to a boy called Förlorat, Near called him Forlo, but Ryuzaki knew the boy's real name. The Swedish boy laughed as Near put it to the side. Then Near turned his attention to the final big blue box. _Ryuzaki watched intrigued. He had always wondered what the little boy's reaction had been.

_Near pushed it slightly, feeling its weigh, and gave a small frown._

_"...L..." The whole room froze._

_"What did he just say?!" Mello rushed back into view._

_"I said this one has been sent by L Mello" Near stared at Mello blankly._

_"Bull sh- I mean, no way is that from L. Stop joking around Near" Mello's voice was starting to raise slightly. _

_"Jealous much Mel?" Matt muttered._

_"I don't joke Mello" Near tilted his head slightly. Mello was positively fuming by this stage._

_"Just open it already!" Matt said. Near blinked and sat beside the parcel. He didn't tear the wrapping apart like a usual teen would, he neatly peeled away the sticky tape and pulled the wrapping off in one perfect piece. Near found the opening to the large white cardboard box and carefully tipped it on it's side. Tones of toys and puzzles poured out of the box and spilled onto the floor. A big thing of black and white domino's lay at Near's feet, a plain white jigsaw puzzle with L's L in the corner, 7 wooden brain puzzles, A thing of plain lego, a chess set, a yellow package and finally, a note._

_"Haha, you're loaded this year Near!" Matt laughed, genuinly happy for the 13 year old. Near wasn't listening, he was too busy reading the note. His eyes ran back and forth across the page quickly, he was a very fast reader._

_"Huh..." Near mused._

_"What, what is it? Matt asked._

_"It appears L has set me a challage" Near looked up at the camera._

_"Challange?" Roger asked. Near read out the note._

_"Near. As you are now thirteen I though you might need to find something a bit more challenging than the simple puzzles offered at Wammy's. I remember finishing them all within my first day being there. Test yourself. See if you can beat any of my records at these puzzles. The wooden ones I all finished within 24.37 seconds, the jigsaw puzzle I set at 5 minutes and 52 seconds, for the chess just see how quickly you can beat your opponents-" Near was cut off by Mello._

_"THIS IS SO UNFAIR! Why does Near always get the good stuff! Why is he so freaking special!" Mello screamed._

_"Maybe because I'm more intelligent that you Mello" Near smirked very slightly as Mello's expression._

_"THAT IS SO NOT TRUE! JUST BECAUSE YOU CAN SOLVE A FEW BRAIN TEASERS DOESN'T MAKE YOU BETTER THAN ME!" Mello shrieked._

_"Mello chill out, it's his birthday, when it's yours you'll probably get one too" Matt tried to calm him down._

_"I don't give a f-" "Mello" Near cut him off._

_"What the hell do you want!" Mello snarled. Near picked up the yellow parcel and threw it to him._

_"What's this?" Mello glared._

_"If you had let me finish the note goes on to say, The yellow parcel if for Mello. I decided he needed a gift also" Near watched as Mello's expression began to slip from angry into excitement He tore off the yellow wrapping in seconds, revealing a thick rectangle of something._

_"It is from Switzerland. Make sure he doesn't eat it all at once or else he will be sick. L" Near looked up from the page._

_"There you go Mello. He didn't forget you" Matt laughed as Mello had already ripped apart the wrapping and had bitten of a large chunk of the rich chocolate. Mello moaned at the taste._

_"Heh, chocolate whore" Matt snickered._

_"Matt!" Roger exclaimed._

_"Oh yeah, sorry Mr Roger" Matt apoligised. The screen cut away to black._

Ryuzaki shook his head. He had no idea that the Mello boy was so touchy. Good thing he thought it would be fair to send him something too. He'd watch the other one later. Ryuzaki sighed and stretched his arms back in his chair. His joints popped loudly from the way he had been sitting most of the day, as they always did. His body was still stiff from last night when he and Light...

Ryuzaki's chest felt strange. Something weird was buzzing inside him. Something...warm... He had never felt anything like this before. Or maybe he had done once upon a time but had forced himself to forget. Which he had done to many things. But even so, this was different. Just the thought of the 18 year old made the feeling rise in his chest, threatening to bubble forth. Into what Ryuzaki didn't know, but just in case it was something bad though he held it back, containing it to just his own body. Ryuzaki looked over his shoulder at the room behind him. After Matsuda came in Ryuzaki had just gone back to work like he usually did, Light on the other hand was doing absolutely nothing.

Ryuzaki had been casting glances at him every fifteen minutes or so, so he knew this as an indisputable fact. Light Yagami had been staring at the same word document for nearly 47 minutes exactly. Not moving or scrolling the page. Just facing the screen, eyes glazed slightly, breathing almost heavily. Ryuzaki couldn't help himself, his inquisitive side had finally gotten the better of him. Ryuzaki stared openly at the teen, sucking his thumb in thought. He was still slightly concerned with what he had discovered earlier that day conserning Light. Ryuzaki had had his suspicions, but to see them confirmed like that. He had noticed it on the footage ages ago, before the Yotsuba incident, but dismissed it. It had to be a trick of the eyes. But later... he saw it again. Ever since then he _had_ to look. He wondered though, did it really think what he thought it meant? Or was he just being overly suspicious again...

Ryuzaki looked at the clock. 9:48 PM. No wonder everyone looks so worn out. They'd been at it for exactly 12 hours straight with very little breaks. Ryuzaki was used to punishing his body like this, so it didn't bother him in the slightest. In fact, once he spent one hundred and two hours straight without any sort of sleep. In the end he had ended up sideways on the floor, Watari had had to help him get up again afterwards, but Ryuzaki was used to it. Sleep was just a distraction... Whereas all the others were used to the average seven or so hour working day and sleep regularly. In some ways, Ryuzaki was almost envious of their simple lives. _None of them have to sleep at night knowing the things I know..._ Ryuzaki looked around at the other members of his group.

Aizawa was still at the computer farthest to the left working, Mogi was drinking from a white ceramic mug, Light's father Mr Yagami was trying hard to keep his eyelids open as he typed, Ide had disappeared from his workstation, and Matsuda had slumped against the desk asleep, drooling slightly. And of course, Light was still zoned out to the screen. Ryuzaki sighed. He needed to let them off early, they would be of no use to him tomorrow otherwise. Ryuzaki silently stood out of the chair and walked over to where Light sat. He still didn't notice Ryuzaki.

"You may all leave now if you wish" Ryuzaki said in his dull, almost bored voice. Everyone jumped. Light's eyes snapped back to reality and turned to face him, Yagami-San blinked and turned slowly and Matsuda bolted upright with a little snort.

"What do you mean Ryuzaki?" Light asked.

"You all need a rest or else you'll be of no use to me tomorrow. You may go to bed now if you wish. I will be in my room if anyone needs me" Ryuzaki began to shuffle away. He could tell Light was watching him go, wondering whether or not to follow him or not. Ryuzaki wanted Light to do so... but let him make up his own mind. _My judgments are not his, he may have changed his mind about what has happened. _

"Oh ok, goodnight Ryuzaki!" Matsuda smiled. Ryuzaki didn't glance back. There was no need to wish him a pleasant sleep. Matsuda would drop like a stone the moment he made it to his own door. Where as he probably would be awake all night. Not intentionally of course, Ryuzaki's mind would often decide to forgo with sleep without his conscious decision. Ryuzaki walked along the brightly lit corridor and up a set of stairs. He really should have made his room closer to the work room... Ryuzaki reached into his pocket and pulled out another barley sugar. He was just about to unwrap it and pop it in his mouth when he felt something grab his waist. Ryuzaki froze, fighting the urge to turn around and hit whoever it was.

"Not forgetting about me are you?" It was Light. Ryuzaki relaxed somewhat.

"My memory is in perfect condition Light, I only forget what I tell myself to-" Ryuzaki was cut off by Light's lips pressing against his own. Light's strong hands took Ryuzaki and pressed him up against the wall. Ryuzaki let out a tiny moan as Light brushed his lips along his jawline and over his neck.

"L...Light..." Ryuzaki started to breath heavily.

"Yes Ryuzaki?" Light's voice sent shivers down his spine.

"Can't we at least go to my room before we start this again?" Ryuzaki shuddered.

"I don't really care, but if you insist" Light pulled Ryuzaki over to his room. He opened the door for Light and was practically tackled over the threshold. Ryuzaki let himself get pulled backward towards the bed and pounced upon by Light. Light was stradeling him, pinning him to the bed. Ryuzaki shivered as he felt Light's tongue enter his mouth, tasting every inch of him, making him melt. Light's hands ran over Ryuzaki's skinny frame, reaching under his shirt to touch his bony chest.

"Haah..." Ryuzaki couldn't help but mewl as Light brushed his nipples. Light laughed softly.

"You have no idea how long I've been waiting to do this again. I haven't been able to constrain all day. All I could think of was your hot little flushed face Ryuzaki" Light smirked.

"I, I noticed" Ryuzaki said, beginning to blush slightly. Light shook his head. Ryuzaki bit his lip hard as Light pulled his white jumper off over his head and threw it across the room. He then proceeded to place his lips against Ryuzaki's forcing his tongue inside. Ryuzaki shuddered as Light's hands trailed down his chest, leaving a trail of fire wherever it made contact, stopping just above his pelvis.

Light slowly pulled his trousers off at an agonizingly pace, almost as if he was teasing Ryuzaki. Knowing Light, he probably was. When they finally came away, along with his underwear, Ryuzaki nearly sighed with relief. The cold air hit his heated body, making him shiver. Light began to trail his lips along Ryuzaki's jaw, placing kisses across his body, causing Ryuzaki to let out a tiny groaning noise, and stopped just above his steadily hardening member. Light gave Ryuzaki a look he couldn't quite decipher and ran his tongue over Ryuzaki's slit.

"Ah!" He couldn't help but moan as Light's wet mouth enveloped the top of his penis. Ryuzaki had never felt anything like it before. Just the feeling of Light's tongue rolling around his head sent jolts of pleasure through Ryuzaki's body. Light's head bobbed up and down Ryuzaki's member, making him moan loudly.

"Oh my, LIGHT!" Ryuzaki's hand found it's way to Light's head, fingers entwining in his hair hard. Light let out a hum of laughter, sending wonderful vibrations along Ryuzaki's shaft. Ryuzaki clenched the bed sheets as a rushing sensation went up his spine. He gasped in as Light started bobbing his head faster, taking more of Ryuzaki's member in his mouth. Ryuzaki couldn't keep from moaning anymore, he tilted his head up and moaned uncontrollably in pleasure. Light brushed his teeth lightly along the brim of Ryuzaki's shaft and groaned, causing vibration to pass through Ryuzaki once again. Sweat trickled down Ryuzaki's face and he found himself screaming in pleasure.

"LIGHT! HAAA, please, MORE!" Ryuzaki begged the teen. Light smirked a bit more, and pushed Ryuzaki's length completely in, deep throating him. A simple reward for finally giving in to him. Ryuzaki couldn't help it, it was just all too much for his brain to handle. Ryuzaki's hips automatically buckled as Light ran his tongue around his shaft. The tug of Light's sucks, the heat of his mouth, the wetness of the tongue rolling around his member, was all too much for Ryuzaki. He could already feel that twinge in his lower abdomen, a coil building up inside him, begging for release.

"OOOOOH GOD LIGHT!" He screamed as he finally spilled over the edge of his orgasm. Ryuzaki's seed shot into Light's waiting mouth in a heated cry. His body spasmed as waves of pleasure attacked him, leaving him a moaning wreck. He felt Light swallow every last drop Ryuzaki had given him. Light pulled away with a groan.

"You don't taste bad at all Ryuzaki. It's sweet, must be all that sugar" Light licked his lips. He dabbed his finger on the end of Ryuzaki's slit, capturing a stray drop of his cum. "Wanna taste?"

Ryuzaki, too tired to do anything else, nodded weakly. Light grinned and placed his fingertips to Ryuzaki's trembling lips. Light wasn't wrong, it really did taste sweet. It felt kinda strange, tasting his own seed wasn't something Ryuzaki ever thought he would be doing in the near future, but oddly he didn't mind it.

While Ryuzaki was still coming down from his high, Light was busily undressing himself. Ryuzaki watched in fascination as his shirt fluttered to the floor, showing off his beautifully tanned muscles. Followed shortly by his pants, then his underwear. Ryuzaki could feel himself already getting hard again just looking at Light's naked body. Light's own erection was looking almost painful by the time Light climbed back onto Ryuzaki and straddled him, pushing their members together. Light moaned as he pressed his twitching hardness against Ryuzaki's.

"Suck..." Light commanded in his husky voice. Ryuzaki took his fingers without question, drowning them in saliva. Ryuzaki shivered, thinking about what would happen next. Light removed his now slick fingers and placed them at his pluckered hole. Ryuzaki bit his lip as Light slid in not one but two fingers straight away. His eyes squeezed shut as he felt Light's fingers stretch him, not as bad as yesterday though. Ryuzaki faintly wondered why that was, but in the end decided that didn't matter. Third finger in. Ryuzaki let out a moan as Light deliberatly curved his fingers and hit his sensetive spot. Light smirked slightly and did it again.

"L-Light!" He squirmed. Light laughed softly to himself and drew his fingers out. Ryuzaki was almost disappointed by their loss. Light took Ryuzaki's legs and slung them over his shoulder, his hardened member press against Ryuzaki's hole.

"Ah!" Ryuzaki gasped as Light slowly sheathed himself inside him. He was surprised to find it was a lot easier to get used to than the night before. After a few brief seconds he nodded at Light, telling him he was ready. Light immediately began to move his hips back and forth, thrusting slowly into Ryuzaki. Light moaned as he felt Ryuzaki's wall tighten around his member. Ryuzaki hadn't meant to do it, it just sort of happened. But Light seemed to enjoy it so Ryuzaki made no attempts to rectify it.

"Fuck Ryuzaki!" Light groaned as he began to thrust harder into Ryuzaki. He felt another wonderful stab of pleasure as Light hit his sensitive spot over and over again, hitting it with almost every second thrust. Ryuzaki couldn't control his voice anymore, he just moaned over and over again as Light slammed into him mercilessly.

Time lost all meaning to Ryuzaki. It could have been minutes, hours, even days for all Ryuzaki cared. The only thing that mattered to him was the mind numbing pleasure that was raging through his body like a storm. A thunderstorm. Ryuzaki was barely aware of the fact that Light's hands were gripping his thighs so tightly they would probably bruise tomorrow.

"L-Light! Ah- please!" Ryuzaki gasped.

"Please...what?" Light panted heavily.

"Please...make me...ahh!" Ryuzaki groaned, unable to continue. But Light understood what he wanted. Ryuzaki bit his lip hard as he felt a strong, tanned hand wrap around his hard, throbbing member. Then, Light's hand started moving.

"Haahh Light!" Ryuzaki groaned loudly as he felt Light stroking his shaft in time with his thrusts. Sweat ran down Ryuzaki's face, making him slick and salty with lust. Ryuzaki looked up into Light's flushed face. His eyes were squeezed shut tightly, a slight frown on his features. He was breathing quite heavily, golden chest heaving. Ryuzaki had enough sense left in him to admire the sight briefly.

"I...don't think I...can last...much longer" Light's voice shook.

"Me...either..." Ryuzaki gasped. He could feel a pressure he now understood as an orgasm building in his core, ready to burst at any second. And he knew Light must be feeling like this too as his thrusts became more erratic, more uneven. It was all too much for Ryuzaki. Light's hardened member sliding in and out of him, his hand rubbing and tugging his most sensitive area, was making Ryuzaki's brain go into over drive. It seemed impossible, to Ryuzaki anyway, that such pleasure could exist inside his body. And it just...needed...release...!

"AHHH!" Ryuzaki screamed as he finally came hard, spurting white liquid all over both Light's and his own chests. He jerked and moaned as his climax washed over him, sending waves of glorious pleasure through his body. Light gave one final deep thrust into Ryuzaki. He heard Light hit his climax too, screaming loudly in his ear.

"Ryuzaki!" He roared with pleasure as he came. Ryuzaki felt the hot liquid shoot up inside him, making him shiver at the feeling.

They stayed that way, Light on his knees, Ryuzaki on his back, panting for a long time. Light's body was shaking slightly as he eventually withdrew his spent member from Ryuzaki's body. Then, with a exhausted huff, Light collapsed onto Ryuzaki. Ryuzaki gave a somewhat shaky smile. The poor boy, he was exhausted... Ryuzaki felt his arms wrap around the teen and hold him there, both still panting.

Ryuzaki could feel Light's heart beat against his bare chest. It was calming somewhat, he liked the feeling of it fluttering against his skin. He also liked the feeling of Light's chest rising and falling as his breathing calmed. It just felt so...right. Natural. And he wished it could last forever...but...that could never be true...

"Wow..." Light sighed.

"That was quite...wonderful Light" Ryuzaki smiled slightly.

"Glad you approve" Light chuckled. He rolled off Ryuzaki at last and looked down at their two bodies.

"Here...looks like we made a bit of a mess" Light pulled a tissue out from the bedside table and began to dab at the white sticky mess splattering his chest. Ryuzaki blinked appreciated at the teen. He liked the feel of Light's fingers lightly brushing his skin. It made Ryuzaki feel...warm inside.

"Thank you Light..." Ryuzaki said as Light finished wiping his pale chest.

"You've dabbed my dry before, it's only right to return the favor" Light smiled... and for some reason...it hurt Ryuzaki to see it. _It looks so genuine... why must you make me question you Light? Any why must you make me feel this way...?_

Light lent over and placed a very light kiss against Ryuzaki's lips... a different sort of one to the others he had given. Ryuzaki could feel something pass through Light, an emotion that was...different... Ryuzaki wasn't sure what it was though. _You are such an enigma Light Yagami..._

* * *

Light's POV

Light had watched with a smile as the raven haired man slowly drifted off to sleep in his arms. Peaceful as a snowy angel...

Light was happier than he had ever been in his life. Just having Ryuzaki in his arms, being able to hold him, was the most amazing feeling in the world. Light would happily spend the rest of his life like this. With him.

_Too bad he'll be dead by tomorrow._


	5. Chapter 5

Light's POV

Light watched as the raven haired man slowly began to drift off in his arms. He grinned to himself as Ryuzaki's breathing became deeper as he fell asleep. He was so cute when he was tired... Light couldn't help but run his eyes over Ryuzaki's snowy white body. He had never noticed before, but Ryuzaki was surprisingly hairless. Light wasn't sure if it was natural or not, but the only hair on his body was on his head. Light thought it was hot as hell...

Light was happier than he had ever been in his life. Just having Ryuzaki in his arms, being able to hold him, was the most amazing feeling in the world. Light would happily spend the rest of his life like this. With him. Forever.

**Too bad he'll be dead by tomorrow. **The voice or Kira whispered in his mind. Light felt cold. How could he forget something like that? He had told Rem to kill him by tomorrow night. No... He couldn't allow that to happen! Light had realised, perhaps too late, that he didn't want L to die. As a matter of fact Light wanted him very much alive. He had to stop Rem...

**But if he lives he'll catch you. Are you really so naive as to think he'll still love you when he finds out who you really are.** _Then... Then i'll make sure he never finds out. That shouldn't be too hard right?_

**This is L you're talking about. He'll find out you moron!** _Then...I'll stop writing names, give the book to Misa perminantly or something._

**She'll just screw it up. Besides...when she finds out about you and Ryuzaki she's not exactly gonna want to do you any favors. She'll probably just kill you...or worse, tell L everything. We'll be fucked then.**

_Well then...maybe we should just give it up. Tell Ryuk to give it to someone else._

**That isn't gonna help at all. You still did it. Even if you don't remember doing it YOU still did it. Ryuzaki would know you deliberatly forgot and then what? You'll lose everything... There's only one way...**

_NO!_ Light refused to believe it. There HAD to be another way. He couldn't lose him... he just couldn't. Light had only just got him, Ryuzaki couldn't just die like this. There had to be another way...but what?

* * *

Ryuzaki's POV

Ryuzaki had been sleeping soundly when a noise blew in his ear. He didn't open his eyes straight away, just listened. It sounded like Light was sleep talking... He opened his eyes slightly and looked up. Light _was_ still asleep, that much was obvious, but it was also plain he was having a nightmare. His face was twisted in a slight frown, eyebrows furrowed slightly and his mouth was moving with silent words. Ryuzaki wasn't too sure if he should wake him or not. It might be a kindness to do so, but what would a man like Light have a nightmare about? He felt bad for doing it, but L decided to see what he would happen, what he might learn.

"...had to...do it..." Light mumbled very softly. Had to do what? Intrigued, L listened harder to catch every word.

"...please...for...best" Light whimpered. He hated to let Light suffer... maybe he should just wake him...this was just cruel.

"Rem...kill...please...anything" Light squirmed slightly in his sleep. Rem? That was that Shinigami wasn't it? Why would Light be dreaming about the Shinigami? Unless... No, Ryuzaki didn't want to think about it. He _had_ to be wrong about this one... if not... then everything he felt... was just meaningless.

* * *

Light's POV

_Misa stood before him, eyes blazing the brilliant crimson only a Shinigami should be able to posses._

_"I can't believe you! I trusted you, I loved you!" She screamed at him. The wind from the rooftop whipped around them like a hurricane. She looked like some sort of avenging angel...He had to get her to stop._

_"You don't know what you're doing, just come down here and talk" Light spoke calmly, hoping some of this would rub off on her._

_"No. FUCK YOU LIGHT! I don't care anymore. I'm giving all of this L right now!" She screamed at him brandishing his death note at the sky. Give it to L?! Light couldn't allow her to do that._

_"Misa please, can't we just talk about this for a minute! If you give that to him you'll be charged too!" Light was beginning to panic slightly._

_"Ha, wrong again! When I give this to Ryuzaki I'll tell him all about how you made me do this, how you used me as your murder bitch, and how much I regret everything I've done and want to do anything I can to redeem myself. He'll hate you. He'll hate you and then he'll kill you. And you're stupid if you even start to think otherwise" She smiled almost gleefully at the look on Light's face. No...It's not true. He wouldn't...he can't..._

_"RYUZAKI!" Misa called in her stupid sing song voice into the building._

_"NO!" Light cried. Ryuzaki can't know. But what can he do? Then it dawned on him. The death note page in his pocket. Light ripped it free from his pants, torn out his pen and wrote._

**_Misa Amane – suicide._**

_**Within 40 seconds of writing this entry Misa Amane will throw her self from the roof top and fall to her death**_

_"Yes Miss Amane?" To Light's horror it was Ryuzaki's voice that spoke._

_"Misa I'm giving you one last chance" Light warned, knowing there was still enough time to cross out her name should he choose to._

_"You lost your chance, don't blame me for your arrogance!" She sneered. Light could hear footsteps drawing closer._

_"What is it this time Misa?"_

_"I need your help with some..." A far away glaze covered Misa's eyes. It had been forty seconds. The girl slowly turned back towards the edge and began her death march. Light had seriously been hoping it would never have to come to this but... L will never find out. _Must_ never find out._

_"Misa? Misa NO!" That wasn't Ryuzaki. Oh shit... . Rem rushed forward to try to grab Misa, but she wasn't fast enough. Misa leaned backwards and fell._

_"MISA!" Rem cried. But it was no use. After a few long seconds of complete silence, there was a sickening thud. Misa Amane was dead._

_"...Why...You promised to protect her!" Rem shrieked. Light stumbled back. He could see shadows flickering in his eyes. Strangely human like shadows..._

_" MURDERER!" Rem's scream was joined by other voices. Ones he had long since tried to forget. From seemingly nowhere, they came. All the faces of the people he had killed stared back at him hatefully. Raye Penber was closest, eyes gleaming hatefully, beside him was Naomi Misora with a disgusted expression. He was screwed..._

_"Murderer" They all whispered in unison._

_"I-I had to do it..." Light stumbled over his own words, trying to explain himself to the revengeful faces around him. The Shinigami began to close in on Light._

_"Please believe me, it was for the best" Light begged the bone white god._

_"Yes I can see plainly how much it benefited Misa and all these innocence" She spat at him. The angry spirits hissed in agreement. They were going to kill him, that much was clear to Light, but from the look of pure loathing on their faces meant it wasn't going to be quick...or painless_

_"What is it Misa I..."A voice sounded from right behind Light. It was Ryuzaki. No not now! Simultaneously, the ghostly figures turned their gaze onto the raven haired man. No, no no no no no! In a flash, Rem had crossed the roof and grabbed Ryuzaki by the throat. He gave a strangled cry as the bony hands of the god of death began to cut off his windpipe._

_"This is all YOUR FAULT! I'm going to kill you! I will break every bone in your body until you die in agony worse than any death you can possible imagine!" Rem shook Ryuzaki's skeletal frame roughly._

_"NO! Rem, don't kill him please! I'll do anything!" Light pleaded with the Shinigami._

_"Too late you pathetic human. I should have killed you when I had the chance. Now I'll make you suffer, everyone you love will die. Starting with him!" She was standing by the edge again now. Rem held Ryuzaki out, still by the throat, over the edge. Ryuzaki was clawing desperately at his neck, lips beginning to turn a light shade of blue._

_"Kill him, kill him, kill him" The hate filled spirits chanted, fire burning in their eyes that could only be quenched with more death._

_"Rem please!" Light could actually feel tears burning behind his eyes._

_"Any last words human" Rem's red eyes stared deep into Ryuzaki's, hate flowing out of them in rivers. Ryuzaki looked at Light, absolute defeat playing across his every features the likes of which he had never seen before. Ryuzaki had given up. He just looked at Light and wheezed._

_"...Love...you..." A sad smile played across his lips. Then, Rem let go. Light screamed as Ryuzaki disappeared over the edge. He found himself moving automatically. Light ran for the edge and watched in horror as Ryuzaki fell. As if in slow motion Light watched as Ryuzaki's delicate frame plummeted, getting closer and closer to the ground by the second. Ryuzaki's eyes were squeezed shut as he waited for death. **Thud.** Light screamed._

_"NOOOOOO!"_

_"You're next Yagami__!"Raye sneered at him. Light felt two sets of hands grab him roughly._

_"See you in hell _Kira!" _Namoi laughed cruelly as the pair pushed. Light felt himself get thrown from the building, air rushing past him in a whirlwind as he fell. Light screamed._

_..._

"Light...LIGHT!" A hand touched his shoulder. Light flinched away with a gasp. Rem was coming to get him!

"It's me Light, calm down" A calming, almost drawl voice sounded from beside him. Light's eyes focused. It was Ryuzaki.

"W-wha..." Light mumbled blearily. But...he just saw him die...

"You were having a nightmare. I thought it would be wise to wake you. Was I correct?" Ryuzaki looked genuinely concerned. Light's heart was racing. It wasn't real. He hadn't killed Misa. He hadn't watched Ryuzaki die. Ryuzaki was alive. Light couldn't help himself. He grabbed Ryuzaki and squeezed him tightly, never wanting to let him go again. He had never felt so relifed to see someone in his life! He wrapped his arms around the fragile figure and held him as tight as he could.

"Light...this ...actually hurts" Ryuzaki winced as Light crushed him, joints popping. Light loosened his grip and practically attacked his lips. Ryuzaki was momentarily frozen with shock as the boy attacked him. But then, as always, he melted in Light's grasp. Light was painfully aware of the face his eyes were wet with tears. This didn't stop him from running his lips over Ryuzaki's.

Light was extreamly disapointed when Ryuzaki pulled away.

"Light seriously, what's wrong?" Ryuzaki asked, genuinly conserned.

"I'm fine, just a bad dream" Light sniffed. Ryuzaki blinked at him with his big inteligent eyes.

"You're hiding something from me arn't you?" Ryuzaki didn't really ask,he just stated it.

"I'm not lying, this was just... a really really bad dream" Light said again.

"...right... You're crying Light" Ryuzaki noted.

"Uh, yeah, I guess I am" Light laughed shakily. **Don't be such a wimp, it was only a dream!** Ryuzaki frowned. He took Light's cheek in his hand and wiped away the tear than had been rolling down his face.

"Do you want to tell me?" Ryuzaki asked softly. Light hesitated. Should he tell him? Not all of it, like about the death note bit, but the other bit was safe enough.

"If you want me to" Light replied. He gave a quick swallow and chose his words carefully.

"I deampt that... I was on the roof with Misa, and she was really mad about something. I think it might have been about me and you. Anyway, she was really upset and...well... i think she was going to, well, going to try and hurt you. Anyway, she called you out to the roof where I was and...well...she just...jumped. Or at least I think she jumped, she might have just tripped. Either way, she fell off the roof and...well she..." Light paused for effect. He was doing a pretty good job covering up.

"Then, that Shinigami Rem came out and saw that she had... anyway, she-it got really angry for some reason. And when you appeared she...she..." Ok, this wasn't a lie anymore. Light was actually crying now as he remembered it. Ryuzaki's expression softened as he watched the teen shake with barely concealed tears.

"She pushed you off the edge. And she forced me to watch... then she pushed me over... and I woke up... God I feel sick now" Light tried to laugh it off, but he couldn't make himself sound happy. A glistening tear escaped Light's mahogany eyes and rolled down his cheek. Ryuzaki stayed silent for a long time.

"...Light..." Ryuzaki said softly. Light was to upset to notice the strange look in his eye.

Ryuzaki wrapped his skinny arms around Light's shivering frame and held him. Light burried his head in his shoulder, feeling a breakdown looming.

**It was just a dream you wuss, grow up!** Kira shouted at the crying teen. But Light couldn't, the very idea of loosing Ryuzaki was just too painful to consider, dream or otherwise. **Uhg fine, see if I care. When you decide to come back to the good side, call me. I don't want to sit here and watch you _snuggle_ with L...**

_Good, go away then_! Kira rolled his imaginary eyes and disappeared, finally leaving Light alone. Sometimes Kira could get annoying...

_What the hell am I going to do about you Ryuzaki..._

* * *

Ryuzaki's POV

Ryuzaki had never felt such a sense of foreboding hanging above the heads of the task force. It was like everyone knew something would happen today that would change them forever, but for better or for worse was still to be determined. Ryuzaki glanced up at the clock on the wall. 9:47 AM. Still plenty of time for his plans.

Light was fidgeting in the seat beside Ryuzaki. He'd been fretting about something all day, but was trying to hide it. It had worked too, none of the other members of the task force had noticed a single thing was wrong with him. Only Ryuzaki could see it. He could see the nervous twitch in his hand, the way he occasionally bit his lip as he thought, and the way he kept flickering his gaze to the pale white Shinigami in the corner of the room.

Ryuzaki found it all very strange. Never had he seen Light acting this way before, it was if his mind was torn in two, each side yelling different things at him. L tried to make it less obvious that he was observing him, he just pretended to work while he watched from the corner of his eye Light's odd behaviours.

Again, Light glanced at the Shinigami with a conflicted look on his face. What was he up to... this wasn't like the general fear or uneasy any of the others in the room, this was a look that seemed way to familiar with the god of death... As L thought of the many reasons why this might be, Light suddenly stood.

"I'm going to the bathroom, I'll be back in a couple of minutes" Light didn't even look as Ryuzaki as he left the room. Was L imagining it, or did Light give that Shinigami a small look when he left. L didn't even attempt to hide the fact he was watching anymore, his curiosity getting the better of him at last. Light had exited the door to the left, closest to the Shinigami, and had given the god a very tiny nod, only noticeable if you were deliberately searching for it, as L had been. The god looked at L mometarily with its piercing Autumn eyes. Anyone else would have flintched away from the gaze, but L stared it hard in the face, not backing down from the challange. Neither oe of them held any expression on their faces, just blanck, slightly challenging.

"Hey Ryuzaki?" A voice interrupted L's consentation. He blinked. Matsuda was standing beside him smiling innocently.

"Yes?" Ryuzaki sighed.

"Is it alright if I went and got a drink?" He asked. Hmm, this could be the chace Ryuzaki was after! The Shinigami had disappeared, presumably to follow light. That in itself was proof enough to L about this, but he had to be certain...

"You may, in fact, you can all have a short break if you wish" Ryuzaki stood from his chair and left without another word, leaving Matsuda to stare after him.

Light couldn't have gone far, too little time had passed. He would have to be within this level of rooms, and it would have to be somewhere there were no cameras currently active... the room with all the equipment for L's satellites wasn't currently active... Ryuzaki turned down the corridor and listened. He would be just up ahead if L was right...

Sure enough, Ryuzaki could hear voices coming from the other side of the door. He pressed himself against the side of the room, where he would not be seen if they were suddenly to exit, and listened.

"...just a little more time. I promise Misa will be safe. Just... just wait a bit longer before you do it" Light sounded quite panicy...

"But with that man here Misa is in more danger than anything else" The Shinigami spoke in it's drawling voice.

"She won't, I swear! I'll fine a way around him. If we kill him now, then we'll be in trouble" Light argued with the god. Ryuzaki felt his body go cold. _Kill him? Is him...me...?_

"But you yourself said if we were to do it now it would be the best outcome for the both of you, why change your mind so drastically? I believe she is in too much danger with that human around, he has to go, just like you said Light Yagami" The Shinigami said. Ryuzaki's heart fell. They were talking about him... he had been right all along...but...

"I know what I said... but my mind is made up. If you're set on protecting her this badly, then I completely understand. But... how about this. Wait until he does something that will directly threaten everything. Only then alright? I have a plan. Just wait until the moment when we are most at risk, then do it alright? Just wait, you'll see what I have planned Rem" Light spoke with the highest of confidence in himself. Ryuzaki still couldn't believe what he was hearing...

"As you wish Light Yagami" The Shinigami consided. No, this can't be happening! It has to be a lie!

L had spent so long trying to prove it was Light, but now that he was certain about what he was hearing... he had never wanted to be more wrong in his life... Why...Why would Light do this to him...? Had it all been lies?

Ryuzaki slung back against the wall and hid as the door opened. Light stepped out, framed by the golden light above his head, and sighed.

"Now...if everything goes as planned..." Light sighed again and slowly walked away. Ryuzaki watched him go with darkened eyes. _You lied to me Light Yagami... but thats ok...it works in perfectly with my plans... Watari had been right about you._

L waited a few seconds longer at the door way. Just as he expected, the Shinigami floated through the wall beside him.

"Rem"

The god didn't jump like a human would have, just calmly turned it's icy gaze to L and stared.

"I think it's time we had a little chat..."

This will work perfectly..

* * *

Rem's POV

"...how can I trust you to keep your word?" The shinigami asked at last. The one known as Ryuzaki had been talking for a long time now, telling the god what he was planning... to a certain extent. She wasn't sure she trusted the human who hunted her Misa to keep his word

"I am not the type to lie Shinigami, unlike some people I know..." Ryuzaki frowned as a certain brown haired boy entered his mind. "Besides, I do not wish for death, only justice"

Rem thought about this. If the human's words were true...Misa will live...if they weren't... But then again, this man was no murderer. She could see it in the it in his eyes. He truly wanted to do this...

"...I believe you" The white god said slowly. "I will keep to my word, if you do likewise" She bowed her head.

"I believe I shall. Thank you...Rem" Ryuzaki turned and left. The god watched him leave with her amber eyes gleaming. What a strange human... Such a request had never been made of a Shinigami before, to Rem's knowledge anyway. Rem wasn't sure if it would work...but the human was smart.

Rem will do it... for Misa...

Human's were very strange indeed...

* * *

Watari's POV

"Alright I understand...i'll tell him right away...thank you for your support" Watari hung up the phone and sighed. They'd been calling him none stop for the past two days. He understood their persistence, they wanted a chance to show their support of L in anyway possible, but they could be a little calmer about it. He would have to tell Ryuzaki soon... They wouldn't wait any longer...

Watari was about to turn off the system for a quick break when a small knock came from the door. Watari stared at it for a second. It was unlike Ryuzaki to knock... He crossed the room and opened the door. He was right, it was Ryuzaki that stood before him...but something was wrong. His head hung low, his eyes were noticably darker and he seemed to be on the verge of tears. Never had Watari seen this in Ryuzaki before.

"I need to talk to you Watari" Ryuzaki said in barely more than a mutter. Watari nodded and stepped aside, allowing Ryuzaki to pass. Ryuzaki shuffled into the room and waited for Watari to close the door.

"Something the matter Ryuzaki?" Watari asked, hiding his concern for the boy he had raised.

"No one's listening to us?" Ryuzaki questioned.

"No. I turned all the recording devices off before you entered" Watari answered.

"Good, good...Watari?" Ryuzaki faced him, sadness radiating off his features.

"Yes Ryuzaki?" Watari said.

"I need to ask you something. Something incredibly selfish and cruel and..." Ryuzaki's voice quivered.

"Has something happened?" Watari asked. The flit in Ryuzaki's eyes told him yes. "Is it the Yagami boy?"

"...you could say that..." Ryuzaki said solemnly. Watari knew that boy would be trouble...he'd tried to warn Ryuzaki about him... but who was he to say who Ryuzaki loved? Because he knew Ryuzaki loved the boy, it was obvious to Watari. Not that Ryuzaki would admit it, but Watari knew. Love was easy to spot at his age.

"I...well..." Ryuzaki seemed to choke up. Ryuzaki walked over to Watari and headbutted his shoulder, shaking with tears. Watari's heart soften as the boy he often though of as a child leaned into him, body quivering with sadness.

"My boy...tell me what happened" Watari gently place a hand on the pale boy's back and hugged him.

"...I need to tell you...no..._ask_ you something... something icredibly selfish on my behalf...but still must be asked" Ryuzaki sniffed. Watari nodded slowly.

"Go right ahead Ryuzaki, i'm listening" He smiled, mustache brushing his lower lip.

...

"It's ok Ryuzaki. I understand..." Watari comforted the crying boy. He had listened to what Ryuzaki had said with a stoney face. He knew this day was coming...he was prepared.

"I'll do it"

Ryuzaki blinked at him with watery eyes.

"R-really? You don't have to go through with this" Ryuzaki told him. Watari just smiled sadly.

"Ryuzaki, I'm 71 years old, I'm ready" Watari told the boy. Ryuzaki nodded slowly.

"As long as you are sure..." Ryuzaki muttered.

"I am, it's ok Ryuzaki, I'll be fine" Watari reassured him. He didn't like seeing Ryuzaki this distraught...

"...Watari?"

"Yes?"

"I...I just wanted to...tell you...thank you...for everything" Ryuzaki twisted his head and looked up at Watari with big obsidian eyes. Watari smiled.

"It was my pleasure... I can still remember the day I found you like it was yesterday. You were no bigger than a stuffed toy, all wrapped up in your little scarf, woolly beanie, tiny little mittens, jumper than reached your knees... I remember you never questioned anything I told you like most other children had, you just took my hand with your little gloves and followed me inside" Watari laughed as he remember the day. It had been snowing, white powder decorating the orphanage he had spent his entire life perfecting. Icicles glistened from the wrought iron gate as he lead the tiny child through the entrance. He could already tell the boy was destined for greatness...

"And your brother, never had I seen such a trouble maker. He ran straight through the gate to join the snowball fight a few of the boys were having. He was such a little nucence to the other boys... shame things ended they way they did for him..." Watari shook his head as he thought of the poor boy. Things could have gone so well for him had he not...oh well, what's done is done. Ryuzaki gave a tiny huff of laugher.

"He had it coming...the idiot...Watari...thank you for taking care of me. You are like the father I never...no, _should_ have had. I know I can never repay you... but I just want you to know... you mean a lot to me" Ryuzaki buried his head in Watari's shoulder again. Watari smiled.

"You mean a lot to me too, you're like a child to me...Lawliet" Watari said softly. Ryuzaki stiffened slightly at the mention of his real name, but relaxed almost straight away. Always so cautious...

"Alright...I need to talk to Matsuda now...remember what i've told you...this can't go wrong" Ryuzaki pulled away from the man he considered a father and wiped his eyes.

"I trust your judgment. Just be back before this evening" Watari told the boy.

"I will...goodbye Watari...Mr. Wammy" Ryuzaki held the faintest trace of a smile as he refered to Watari in the same way he had once done as a child.

"Goodbye Lawliet"

* * *

Matsuda's POV

"Matsuda, may I speak with you for a moment?" Ryuzaki's voice sounded from right behind him. Matsuda leapt about a foot in the air.

"AH! Oh, Ryuzaki, you scared me aha! Yeah sure" Matsuda laughed, heart pounding. Ryuzaki watched with his usual blank eyes as Matsuda got up from his desk.

"Follow me please" Ryuzaki turned away and left the room. Matsuda sighed. Why did Ryuzaki always have to be so...blunt...

Matsuda soon found himself standing in a room he didn't even know the building had! There were big machiney things along the walls, hundreds of different colored wires plugged into sockets and holes in the machies, a big metal thing that appeared to be humming softly, It was huge! He wanted to ask Ryuzaki all about it...but the look on his face told him he should probably keep quiet... He hadn't really noticed before now, but Ryuzaki seemed...off... he had red rims around his eyes as if he'd been crying... but that was impossible! Ryuzaki never showed emotion, let alone cried!

"I need to make a few requests of you Matsuda" Ryuzaki told the detective.

"Oh, umm, yeah sure! What do you want?" Matsuda asked.

"I'm going to tell you something very important Matsuda, and you must promise me you'll keep it a secret from _everyone" _Ryuzaki put great empasis on the word 'everyone'

"I can do that!" Matsuda grinned widly.

"I mean it. Not a single word to anyone, not even the other members of the task force do you understand me?" Ryuzaki asked. Matsuda had to do a double take.

"Wait, not even the others like the cheif or Light or-" "Especially not Light!" Ryuzaki cut him off.

"Light must not know about this, no matter what happens alright? Can I trust you to keep this?" Ryuzaki pressed. Matsuda flintched at the sudden outburst. He didn't have to sound so mean...

"Uh, yes of course. I might not look it but I can actually keep a secret" Matsuda smiled awkwardly. Ryuzaki stared at him for a few seconds longer, then nodded.

"I believe you. Now, do you promise to follow my instrctions no matter what happens, whatever the cost?" Ryuzaki asked.

"Of course!" Matsuda blinked. Why was he so...persistant about this? Matsuda had promised him right? What more did he want.

"No questions, no objectuions?" Ryuzaki pressed again.

"None at all" Matsuda smiled widly.

"Good...I need to tell you something very important. It could stop Kira once and for all, but only if you do _exactly_ as I say..."

...

"WHAT?! No way! I can't do that!" Matsuda exclaimed.

"You promised me no objections" Ryuzaki said blankly.

"Yeah but...I didn't think you'd ask me to do something like that!" Matsuda stared wide eyed at the detective.

"You must, it's the only way to stop this. Promise me" Ryuzaki asked.

"But I...I don't think I-" "Promise me!" Ryuzaki interrupted, grabbing matsuda by the shoulders. Matsuda gulped. He was asking too much, there was no way he could go through with this. He had listened to everything Ryuzaki had said with an open mind, but this was just...

"But...but...how?" Matsuda stuttered.

"You're the best shot out of the whole team, you can do it. I trust you" Ryuzaki told him.

"But I...I..." Matsuda felt like he was choking.

"Please..." Ryuzaki begged. Matsuda didn't want to do this. Ever. But the look on Ryuzaki's face, the tears that glistened in the corner of his eyes, broke Matsuda.

"...Alright...I'll do it...I'll be the one" Matsuda finally agreed.

"...thank you. Thank you Matsuda. I know you can do it. Just do exactly as I've told you and this will all be over soon. Protect them. Protect them both. Then end this when the time is right. Near, must, live"

* * *

Ryuzaki's POV

3:37 PM. The call will be made at 8:25 PM. That leaves less than five hours to do this. Ryuzaki took a peek out the closest window as he walked. The autumn sunlight was currently behind some patches of grey clouds, wind whipped around the buildings, carrying paper in its wake, and it didn't appear too cold. Perfect. Perfect in case this didn't work. Perfect last day...

...

"Light?" Ryuzaki's voice was barely more than a whisper. Light looked up from his work, that of which he was actually doing this time, and smiled.

"Yes Ryuzaki?" Light beamed.

"We are going to the park" Ryuzaki told the boy. Light raised a eyebrow.

"Why?" He gave a little huff of amusement.

"Because I told you so. Come on, we only have three and a half hours before sunset and I would like to be there as soon as possible" Ryuzaki grabbed Light and pulled him from the chair.

"H-Hey I didn't agree to this! Where are you taking me! Ryuzaki!" Light protested as Ryuzaki dragged him down the hallway.

"To the park, I thought I made that clear before hand. Get a scarf and follow me. We are to walk to Saigo no wakare park and stay there until sunset" Ryuzaki told him.

"Yes but why!?" Light asked again.

"Because I want to go to Saigo no wakare. Hurry up" Ryuzaki pushed Light into his room so Light could get a scarf.

"Ok Ok i'm going! I don't see why your making such a big deal about this..." Light grumbled, stepping into his room.

"Because Saigo no wakare is the most beautiful park I have ever visited in Japan...as you will find out if you'd hurry up" Ryuzaki said.

"I am! I've got it already!" Light reapeared. He was dressed in a simple grey shirt with a cream colored jacket hanging unbuttoned around his shoulders. A grey scarf that looked like it was made from a soft sort of cashmire hung around his neck, and a pair of brown trousers, the same color as chocolate. He couldn't look more perfect...

"Good...follow me then please..."

...

The big wooden sign stood before them, deep glossy ebony with the blackest ink emblazoned upon it. In dark, japanese lettering the name of the park stood out. He may not have been Japanese, but he was fluent in the language. He read the words upon the sign with a sad smile

Saigo no wakare...how fitting...


End file.
